L'amour est aveugle
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: On tombe parfois amoureuse d'un fantôme et, c'est bien connu, les fantômes se dissipent dès l'instant où on les regarde en face. Sans doute parce qu'ils n'ont jamais existé... LEMON AkaixAkemi
1. Chapitre 1

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Fanfiction inspirée par et dédicacée à Dagronrat.

_Avertissement : Euh, scènes de sexe explicites et jeux (gentiment) pervers dans le cinquième et dernier chapitre ? Oh, et légers spoilers pour les tomes du manga non publiés en France au moment de la publication de cette fic. Donc, prenez vos responsabilités avant d'entamer la lecture._

**L'amour est aveugle**

Chapitre 1

Depuis l'âge de sept ans, l'angoisse avait toujours formée l'arrière-plan au sein duquel se détachait l'univers des deux dernières survivantes de la famille Miyano, qu'il s'agisse de l'aînée ou de sa petite sœur.

Une angoisse qui n'avait jamais pris de contours précis, que ce soit ceux des traits formant un visage ou ceux des lettres formant un nom. L'objet de leur peur brillait surtout par son absence, étirant des zones d'ombres derrière chaque objet, chaque personne présente dans leur vie quotidienne.

Mais cette chose ne brillait pas seulement par son absence, elle se manifestait surtout par l'absence tout court, absence de réponse ou réponses qui renvoyaient toujours un son creux, absence d'émotion, absence de couleur, à l'exception du noir absorbant toute lumière au sein d'un voile d'obscurité.

Cette absence suscitait déjà le malaise d'Akemi Miyano lorsqu'elle enveloppait l'un de ces spectres vêtus de noir, qui surgissaient parfois du brouillard dans lequel était noyée la part la plus importante de sa vie.

Lorsque les signes de cette absence s'étaient manifestés pour la première fois chez sa petite sœur, Akemi avait finalement compris qu'elle avait vécu toute sa vie dans l'ignorance de ce qu'était la véritable peur.

Shiho… Avait-elle encore une existence en dehors du monde doux-amer des souvenirs de la seule personne composant sa famille ? Il arrivait à Akemi d'en douter.

Cela leur avait pris du temps, des années, mais _ils_ avaient réussi à transformer en étrangère celle qui aurait du, au contraire, lui être la plus familière.

Que savait-elle de la vie de sa petite sœur ? Que savait-elle de son adolescence, passée dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien ? De son travail, qui la maintenait éloignée de sa seule famille, alors qu'il n'y avait plus d'océan pour s'interposer entre elles ? De ses amis, s'ils existaient ? Rien, ou si peu, et cette inconnue n'avait jamais cherché à combler son ignorance, bien au contraire.

Si cela avait pu se limiter au silence ou à l'ignorance, mais_ ils_ ne s'étaient pas contentés de cela, oh non. Comme si cela avait pu leur suffire de lui arracher les années qu'elle aurait pu partager avec sa sœur…

Ils ne s'étaient pas contenté de couper tout les liens entre Shiho et son passé, des liens qu'Akemi n'étaient toujours pas parvenu à renouer malgré ses efforts, ces spectres froids avaient également aspiré toute vie et toute chaleur du corps de la petite métisse, ce corps qui ne dégageait plus qu'une aura de froideur et d'étrangeté.

L'entité tentaculaire et invisible qui les tenait en leur pouvoir depuis le triste jour où elles étaient devenues orphelines avait fait bien pire que les séparer. Ce monstre inhumain avait totalement absorbé la cadette, au point que l'aînée ne parvenait plus à les dissocier l'une de l'autre.

Oui, à présent, il n'y a presque aucune différence entre _eux_ et sa sœur. En tout cas, celle qui était la plus significative s'était totalement estompée avec le temps.

Akemi n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à enfermer dans des mots ce sentiment vague et fluctuant qui se manifestait en présence de l'un d'_eux_. Si on avait exigé qu'elle en donne une définition, elle se serait contentée de qualifier cela d'inquiétante étrangeté. Deux mots qui désignaient tout deux la rupture avec le quotidien, ces moments où tout sentiment de familiarité se dissipait brusquement pour faire place à la peur de l'inconnu, un inconnu d'autant plus effrayant qu'on aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer en quoi il représentait un danger.

_Cela_ se manifestait par des symptômes qu'elle ne pouvait pas rattacher à une cause précise, la température ambiante se mettant à descendre inexplicablement de quelques degrés, un frisson qui glissait le long de son échine, un vertige analogue à celui qu'elle aurait ressenti si on avait effacé brusquement tout les points de repères lui permettant de s'orienter dans l'espace, les battements de son cœur qui se mettaient à s'accélérer, ses yeux qui se mettaient à parcourir d'un seul coup le monde environnant pour trouver quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qu'elle aurait pu relier à cette angoisse… Et à chaque fois, il s'agissait de l'un d'entre _eux_, il ou elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin d'être revêtue de noir pour révéler sa véritable nature.

A chacune de ses rencontres avec ces monstres, une impulsion irrationnelle parcourait chaque fibre du corps de la jeune femme, lui hurlant qu'elle faisait face à ces spectres qui la hantaient depuis l'accident qui l'avait séparé de ses parents. Une émotion illogique certes, mais une vérité qui se passait de toute explication et de toute démonstration.

La jeune femme en venait parfois à se demander si elle n'était pas devenue folle.

Ces individus… Ils s'étaient manifesté pour la première fois en lui annonçant le décès de ses parents, avant de l'emmener dans l'orphelinat où elle fêterait les sept premiers anniversaires de sa petite sœur, peut-être que cela pouvait tout expliquer.

Expliquer pourquoi elle avait la sensation que son monde fragile volerait en éclat chaque fois que l'un d'eux s'y immisçait, après tout, c'était ce qui s'était passé lors de leur première rencontre.

Les blessures qui déchiquetaient le corps subsistaient sous la forme de cicatrices, c'était tout aussi valable pour celles qui épargnaient le corps mais s'acharnaient sur l'âme. Et certaines douleurs particulièrement intenses pouvaient se souder aux éléments qui leur étaient associé, accidentellement ou non. Le genre de lien qui resterait gravé au fer rouge dans les profondeurs de votre mémoire jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

Oui, cela pouvait tout expliquer, surtout si l'on combinait cela avec le fait que c'était ces mêmes individus vêtus de noir qui avaient été associé à la disparition de sa petite sœur.

Une disparition qui avait été censé être temporaire et non définitive… Un mensonge de plus, ces corbeaux transformaient tout ce qu'ils touchaient en fantôme. Que ce soit ses parents, qui ne subsistaient plus que comme de vagues silhouettes se reflétant dans l'océan brumeux de ses souvenirs d'enfance, ou sa petite sœur, qui n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été.

Aussi cynique que cela pouvait paraître, Akemi en venait effectivement à se demander si sa sœur n'était pas réellement morte.

Un constat désabusé qui donnait naissance à une tentation lancinante chaque fois que sa route croisait celle de ce nouveau spectre, effleurer cette apparition pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se dissiperait pas au moindre contact, sentir un semblant de chaleur humaine s'immiscer dans ses doigts lorsqu'ils se poseraient sur une main qui ne serait pas aussi glaciale et rigide que celle d'un cadavre ambulant.

Quelquefois, Akemi ressentait même le désir de se précipiter sur sa sœur pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces, et faire fondre sa froideur apparente en l'enveloppant de la chaleur dont elle avait été privée tant d'années.

Mais aussi intense que soit ce désir, il ne s'était jamais traduit en acte, et cette résolution désespérée de rattraper le temps perdu se dissipait comme un rêve d'enfant devant le regard lucide d'une scientifique.

Une scientifique…C'était insensé… Shiho venait tout juste de fêter ses quinze ans lors de son retour au Japon, intelligence hors du commun ou non, elle aurait été plus à sa place en rentrant au lycée pour connaître ses premiers émois d'adolescente qu'en sortant d'une faculté américaine pour faire ses premier pas dans le monde du travail.

Non content d'avoir brisé son enfance, il ne lui avait même pas accordé un semblant d'adolescence. On lui avait arraché une fillette huit ans plus tôt, on lui rendait une adulte en échange.

Le pire ? Il n'y avait aucun écart entre la réalité et les attentes de ceux qui avaient remodelé sa sœur à leur image, aucun écart entre l'âge réel de sa cadette et l'âge que ses tuteurs lui avaient assigné, aucune contradiction apparente entre la surface et ce qu'elle recouvrait. Ce n'était définitivement pas une actrice s'efforçant de tenir le rôle qu'on lui avait imposé.

Shiho n'était définitivement pas une adolescente emprisonnée dans une apparence d'adulte mais une adulte emprisonnée dans un corps d'adolescente. On aurait cherché en vain la moindre trace de vanité ou la moindre étincelle de candeur pour se refléter à la surface de ses yeux.

Là encore, _cela_ se manifestait par l'absence.

Dans quel monde avait-elle vécu pour en ressortir ainsi ? Cela ne pouvait pas s'expliquer par son statut de métisse au sein d'un pays qui n'était pas le sien, ni par sa situation d'orpheline coupé de tous liens familiaux. Non, cela ne pouvait pas suffire à expliquer…_cela_.

À quoi bon tenter de rattraper le temps perdu ? C'était cette fillette en pleurs qui aurait eu besoin de son étreinte, pas l'adulte qui avait pris sa place.

Dans les rares moments où Akemi avait surmonté ses appréhensions, en faisant mine de poser sa main sur celle de sa sœur pour rétablir un semblant de contact, Shiho avait instinctivement reculé le bras, comme si elle voulait le mettre hors de portée des crocs d'un serpent qui aurait rampé vers elle.

Oui, sa mère avait eue raison, nul ne pouvait lutter contre le cours du temps, et ceux qui s'efforçaient malgré tout de le faire expiaient inévitablement ce pêché. De quelle manière aurait réagi cette inconnue si elle avait essayé malgré tout de l'étreindre ? Dans le meilleur des cas, elle lui aurait signalé d'un ton las qu'elle avait passé l'âge de ce genre de démonstrations d'affection, dans le pire des cas, elle lui aurait rappelé d'un ton glaciale qu'elle n'avait pas bénéficié de ce genre de petites douceurs au moment où sa vie se réduisait à la solitude.

Parmi cette multitude de spectres, celui de sa sœur était bien le plus terrifiant. Et comme tout les spectres, il ne manquait pas de tourmenter celle qui était responsable de son exil hors du monde des vivants.

La responsabilité d'Akemi était infime dans l'assassinat de sa sœur, un assassinat d'autant plus atroce que sa victime était resté en vie ? Quelle importance aux yeux de Shiho ? Sa sœur était aussi impuissante qu'un insecte face à cette mécanique froide et implacable qui avait broyé leur vie, mais elle restait sa sœur aînée, sa seule famille, celle qui avait eue le devoir de lui venir en aide plus que n'importe qui d'autres sur cette terre depuis que leurs parents l'avaient quitté.

À l'âge de sept ans, Akemi n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir abandonnée et trahie par ses parents, qui la laissaient seule dans ce monde impitoyable, en lui confiant un nourrisson à couver alors que sa propre enfance ne s'était même pas achevé. Elle n'osait pas imaginer le degré de haine qu'avait pu ressentir sa sœur face à son unique parent, un parent qui n'avait même pas l'excuse d'être mort.

Oh bien sûr, Shiho ne lui avait jamais décoché d'accusations en plein cœur, que ce soit de vive voix ou par des murmures, par un réquisitoire explicite ou des remerciements dont l'ironie auraient été palpables, même s'ils n'avaient pas été formulés d'un ton ouvertement sarcastique.

Non, cela ne s'était jamais produit au cours d'une seule de leurs retrouvailles, et loin d'atténuer les remords d'une sœur aînée, cela ne faisait que les accroître. Les reproches des innocents étaient toujours les plus douloureux à subir, parce qu'il ne se manifestait jamais par la haine, seulement les souffrances qu'ils enduraient, et la question qui se lisait dans leur regard, cette unique question.

_Pourquoi ?_

Une question qui se complétait si facilement.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait pour me retenir auprès de toi ? Me retrouver ? Me délivrer ?_

Des questions face auxquelles toutes réponses auraient ricochées comme une excuse, une excuse qui n'aurait été satisfaisante, ni pour celle qui l'aurait formulée, ni pour celle qui l'aurait écoutée.

Cette question était condamnée à rester sans réponse, et continuerait de ronger la conscience d'Akemi tant qu'elle n'aurait pas reçu une réponse satisfaisante.

Oui, les reproches des innocents étaient bien les pires. Que l'innocent en question ait été dépourvu de toute innocence à la fin de son calvaire? Cela ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Que votre victime ravale ses souffrances au fond d'elle-même et les dissimule derrière un masque de froideur et d'insensibilité ? Cela ne faisait que raffiner le supplice, l'absence ne demandait qu'à être comblée, et l'imagination donnait toujours naissance aux pires atrocités lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de limites claires à donner à son élan.

L'angoisse était toujours plus effrayante quand elle n'était pas délimitée par des contours précis.

Oui, _cela_ se manifestait toujours par l'absence, _ils_ se manifestaient toujours ainsi, et Akemi n'avait jamais connu la véritable peur avant de croiser ce fantôme bien particulier. Un fantôme issu de son passé, comme ceux de leurs parents, mais un fantôme qui existait en dehors de son esprit.

Ce malaise et cette culpabilité, parvenait-elle réellement à les ravaler en présence de sa sœur, ou bien en subsistait-il toujours quelques traces infimes sur le sourire qu'elle adressait à sa cadette ?

La jeune femme avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de lever ce doute en interrogeant son propre miroir, mais son reflet n'avait jamais fourni de réponse satisfaisante à cette nouvelle question. On pouvait peut-être mentir aux autres, mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile d'endormir sa méfiance et ses doutes avec ses propres mensonges.

Non, même si on pouvait dissimuler la réalité aux autres derrière un voile de mensonges et de non-dits, on ne pouvait pas modifier les contours du monde qui vous apparaissait, de manière à ce qu'ils s'adaptent à vos désirs.

On pouvait faire semblant de voir le monde autrement, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Akemi, elle voulait réellement le voir autrement, et ainsi, parvenir à le changer réellement.

Si son sourire s'adressait réellement à sa sœur, ni à son fantôme ni à son cadavre ambulant, et encore moins à une étrangère qui n'aurait rien de commun avec Shiho, si ce n'est son nom et son visage, alors sa sœur reviendrait tout naturellement dans le monde des vivants.

A défaut de faire reculer les aiguilles du temps, Akemi pouvait réparer les erreurs du passé.

Ce monde refusait obstinément de refléter ses rêves et non plus ses cauchemars ? Ses yeux s'obstinaient à voir le monde tel qu'il était, et non pas tel qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit ? Très bien, dans ce cas, elle résoudrait cette double contradiction de la plus simple des manières, en fermant les yeux, pour ne plus contempler que le monde de ses rêves.

Oui, c'est en contemplant ce monde là qu'elle agirait dans le monde réel, et elle ne relèverait les paupières qu'à partir du moment où le contraste entre les deux se serait comblé de lui même.

Elle avait donc fermé les yeux, n'avait plus cherché à déchirer le voile de silence par la moindre question, avait admis que sa sœur était une surdouée et n'avait plus fait de remarques pour la convaincre que sa place n'était pas dans un laboratoire de recherche, avait accepté le tempérament solitaire et distant de la métisse, sans plus chercher à la sortir de sa coquille, au lieu de s'interroger sans cesse sur le passé, elle s'était tourné vers l'avenir, au lieu de comparer sans cesse cette étrangère à la fillette de ses souvenirs, avait cherché à la connaître…

La multitude de barrières que sa cadette interposait entre sa vie et son regard ? Akemi n'avait plus cherché à les ébrécher, elle s'était contentée de recueillir avec attention le peu de choses qui parvenait à filtrer jusqu'à elle.

Cela avait marché…pendant un temps.

À son plus grand bonheur, l'aînée avait découvert qu'à défaut de renouer les anciens liens, elle pouvait en tisser de nouveau.

Shiho était peut-être en état de réduire à néant les certitudes de bien des spécialistes croyant maîtriser leur discipline, qu'ils soient professeurs ou scientifiques renommés, mais cette orpheline mise à l'écart par ses camarades baignait dans une ignorance totale dès qu'elle abordait un autre domaine, mettre en valeur cette beauté qui commençait à éclore, remodeler son apparence selon ses goûts, se permettre le luxe d'exprimer son originalité, tout en se soumettant scrupuleusement à des normes arbitraires qui vous étaient imposé de l'extérieur, attirer les regards sur soi et les y maintenir, en s'arrangeant pour qu'ils expriment de l'envie et de la fascination…

Tenir sa petite sœur par la main tandis qu'elle faisait ses premiers pas dans le monde de la mode et de la féminité, pendant de délicieuses semaines parsemés d'après-midi futiles dans des centres commerciaux, Akemi eut l'impression que ces huit années de séparation s'étaient dissipé en même temps que leur trace visible.

Pour cette jeune fille qui vivait en célibataire et commençait à traiter son corps, non plus comme un fardeau ou une prison, mais comme un vêtement dont il fallait prendre soin, et qu'on devait même s'efforcer d'embellir, il était devenu essentiel de veiller à l'équilibre de son alimentation, au lieu de faire taire les protestations de son estomac avec la première substance comestible qui vous tombait sous la main, substance choisie pour l'absence de préparatifs nécessaire à sa consommation plus que pour son goût ou sa valeur nutritive. La diététique se succéda donc à l'esthétique, et l'art culinaire à celui de la séduction, au cours de l'initiation de Shiho.

Avec le recul, la plus âgée des Miyano considéra cette infime période de sa vie comme un rayon de soleil perçant les nuages au sein d'un ciel perpétuellement grisâtre, elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bonheur depuis ces années où un nourrisson avait fait ses premiers pas avant de laisser échapper son tout premier mot.

_Nee-chan._

Durant ces quelques semaines, cette émotion indéfinissable se rétracta progressivement jusqu'à la lisière de sa conscience pour finir par se dissiper totalement. Shiho avait-elle fini par regagner le monde des vivants pour y retrouver sa seule famille ? Sa grande sœur avait-elle réussi à extirper temporairement le poison que des spectres avaient instillé dans son âme pour y anesthésier toute forme d'émotion ? Ou bien avait-elle réussi à fermer totalement les yeux sur ce qui l'entourait, y compris la part d'ombre qui avait finit par déteindre sur cette fillette qu'elle avait connu jadis ?

Akemi se moquait de la réponse, l'essentiel était ailleurs pour elle. La seule chose qui comptait, c'est qu'elle avait réussi à traiter sa cadette comme une sœur et non plus comme un spectre, un comportement qui avait porté ses fruits.

Mais le bonheur s'estompa à son tour, au fur et à mesure que les retrouvailles des deux dernières Miyano s'espaçaient. Et même si l'aînée continuait de détourner son regard de la part d'ombre qui se détachait de sa cadette, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'un changement s'était produit.

Quelque chose se rapprochant de la candeur d'une adolescente avait bien pétillé dans le regard d'une scientifique, mais elle avait fini par être submergé par autre chose. Cette infime lueur d'humanité cessa de se refléter dans les yeux d'une métisse, lui donnant de nouveau l'allure d'un fantôme égaré entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Un spectre qui n'était plus imprégné de la moindre trace d'émotion depuis son exil hors de l'humanité ? Non, c'était devenu une âme en peine contemplant les lieux qu'elle hantait avec mélancolie, comme s'ils lui rappelaient ce qu'elle avait été jadis, tout ce qu'elle avait vécue…et tout ce qu'elle avait perdue.

Akemi avait bien aidé sa sœur à se rapprocher du monde des vivants, mais cette dernière avait fini par se heurter à la ligne de séparation la maintenant en dehors. L'étrangère s'était souvenue qu'elle s'était appelée Shiho, il y a de cela une éternité, mais elle avait aussi prit conscience du fait que ce nom ne lui convenait plus.

Lorsque sa cadette lui annonça qu'il valait mieux qu'elles se séparent de nouveau, au moins pendant un temps, en prétextant qu'elle ne voulait pas s'imposer et que son travail ne lui laissait plus assez de temps libre pour se consacrer au monde s'étendant au-delà des portes de son laboratoire, la jeune femme s'efforça de se convaincre que _cela_ les avait séparé de nouveau.

Se focalisant sur ce monstre invisible, et d'autant plus omniprésent qu'il n'apparaissait visiblement nulle part, Akemi détourna les yeux de ce doute que sa sœur avait laissé derrière elle en refermant la porte du café où avait eu lieu leurs dernières retrouvailles.

Peut-être qu'_ils_ n'avaient plus besoin de les séparer…pour la simple et bonne raison que Shiho ne se sentait plus à sa place auprès de sa seule famille ? Avait-elle percé à jour son aînée ? Avait-elle vu les regrets et la culpabilité qui se dissimulait derrière le sourire attendri d'une grande sœur ? Avait-elle eue l'impression d'être un fardeau ? Pensait-elle que c'était la culpabilité qui l'enchaînait encore à sa sœur et non plus l'affection ?

Tel un arbre déployant progressivement ses branches, ce doute avait fini par se démultiplier en une multitude de questions sans réponses, autant de coups de poignard dans le cœur d'une orpheline rejetée par sa seule famille.

Rejetée ? Shiho l'avait-elle rejetée…ou bien s'était-elle éloignée parce qu'elle s'était senti rejetée ? Avait-elle échouée dans ses tentatives de la convaincre qu'elle avait toujours eue, avait toujours, et aurait toujours une grande sœur pour veiller sur elle ?

L'écart entre le monde imaginaire d'Akemi et la triste réalité se réduisait, mais pas de la manière qu'elle avait envisagé. Cela eut au moins le mérite de la pousser à relever légèrement ses paupières.

De quelle manière s'y étaient-_ils_ pris pour détériorer la chose la plus précieuse qui avait pu exister dans son univers restreint ? Qu'est ce que _cela_ lui avait fait subir, lui faisait subir et lui ferait subir ? De quelle nature était le monde qui se trouvait de l'autre côté des portes de ce maudit laboratoire ?

Un monde qui se réduisait à une idée totalement vide dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, mais les traces visibles qu'il avait laissée sur sa sœur semblaient le situer plus prés de la frontière séparant la réalité des cauchemars que de celle établissant une distinction entre l'éveil et le rêve.

Elle avait commencé à se rapprocher de ce lieu maudit, ce lieu où_ cela_ se dissimulait derrière l'apparence d'une société pharmaceutique des plus respectable.

Durant des jours, se dissimulant derrière un semblant de déguisement et un luxe de précaution, elle avait commencé à réduire la distance respectable la séparant du tombeau où on avait emmuré le corps de sa sœur, emprisonnant son âme en même temps que sa dépouille.

Quel but poursuivait-elle en agissant ainsi ? Voulait-elle découvrir la vérité qui se dissimulait derrière ces murs et ces mensonges ? Ou bien cherchait-elle un moyen de pénétrer dans cette prison pour en libérer la seule famille qu'il lui restait ?

Pourquoi suivre discrètement les véhicules qui allaient et venaient des deux côtés de cette barrière qu'elle n'osait pas franchir ? Pour savoir d'où ils venaient et quelle était leur destination finale ? Autant d'indices qui aurait pu lui permettre de remonter jusqu'à ce qui se cachait dans ce laboratoire…sans même y poser le pied. Mais peut-être envisageait-elle de se glisser dans le coffre d'un de ces véhicules, cette Porsche noire par exemple, ou d'ajouter quelque chose aux chargements de ces camions?

Que voulait-elle arracher à ce laboratoire ? Ses secrets ou sa prisonnière ? A quoi bon se poser la question ? Les deux étaient indissociables de toutes manières.

Mais à trop tourner autour de _cela_, on finissait par attirer les fantômes.

Etait-ce son imagination ? Non, cette angoisse, elle était bien là, plus intense que jamais. Elle l'enveloppait lorsqu'elle commençait à se rapprocher de la prison de sa sœur, demeurait présente lorsqu'elle regagnait son domicile, lui agrippait fermement le cœur lorsqu'elle rendait visite à son professeur d'université, lui picotait légèrement la peau lorsqu'elle sortait d'un magasin, les bras chargé de victuailles.

_Cela_ était partout, se dissimulant dans la foule, l'observant à travers les fenêtres des immeubles environnants, autant de petit yeux avides pour _cela_, l'effleurant avec la main d'un étudiant à la faculté, le bras d'un client la bousculant au supermarché, ou même les doigts d'un policier tapotant à la vitre de sa voiture lorsqu'elle demeurait trop longtemps près d'un certain laboratoire.

Jusque dans ses rêves, _cela _continuait de la tourmenter.

La jeune femme se sentait assiégée en permanence, _ils_ ne lui laissaient aucune seconde de répit, aucun refuge où se replier, l'emprisonnant petit à petit dans le rôle de la souris tremblotante tandis qu'elle était entre les griffes du chat, ce chat qui préférait s'amuser avec sa proie avant de lui trancher la gorge lorsqu'il se serait lassé de son petit jeu cruel.

Au cours d'un accès de panique, ou d'un dernier sursaut de courage, Akemi se décida finalement à se confronter à_ cela_, les yeux dans les yeux.

Elle avait couru à perdre haleine dès les premiers instants où ce frisson caractéristique lui avait parcouru l'échine, se précipitant dans un labyrinthe de ruelles aussi étroites qu'obscures, avec l'espoir secret que loin de semer ses poursuivants, elle leur laissait une marge suffisante.

Dissimulée dans l'ombre d'un renfoncement, elle avait attendu… Quelques instants ? Plusieurs minutes ? Une heure ? Deux ? Elle fût incapable de se le rappeler par la suite, le temps et l'espace s'étaient contractés pour se réduire au rythme frénétique des battements de son cœur, son esprit s'était condensé, se limitant à cette oscillation permanente entre l'espoir et la terreur, l'espoir que son calvaire prenne fin avec l'apparition de ses bourreaux, et la terreur à l'idée que ces quelques minutes de répit toucheraient bientôt à leur fin, et que _cela_ aurait bientôt un visage précis.

Ses doigts agrippaient la barre de métal rouillée qu'elle avait arraché à un mur décrépit, ils agrippaient cette arme de pacotille jusqu'à s'en faite blanchir les articulations.

Plus que la volonté de faire usage de l'instrument contendant, ce geste exprimait sa peur que l'arme lui glisse des doigts pour faire sonner son propre glas en ricochant sur le sol, révélant l'emplacement de sa cachette dérisoire à ceux qui la pourchassaient.

Un pas avait résonné sur les pavés, brisant le silence, un silence pesant qui fût ébréché par d'autres pas.

Là encore, Akemi avait succombé à la tentation de fermer les yeux. Entre l'atroce réalité et les horreurs tissées par son imagination pour donner un objet défini à son angoisse, l'orpheline ignorait lequel des deux mondes s'éloignait le plus de l'enfer.

_Cela_ se rapprochait, _cela_ passait devant elle, _cela_ s'éloignait. Est ce que _cela_ s'amusait à torturer un peu plus sa proie, en lui donnant le faux espoir qu'elle avait réussi à se mettre à l'abri de son regard gourmand ? Et si l'ombre avait véritablement réussie à l'absorber, la rendant invisible au regard du prédateur, devrait-elle demeurer dissimulée en le laissant s'éloigner ? Ou prendre le risque de l'affronter une bonne fois pour toute ?

Akemi trancha ce nœud gordien tant qu'elle avait encore la possibilité de faire un choix, plutôt que de contempler sa vie comme une spectatrice espérant de tout son coeur que le metteur en scène allait maintenir le suspens un peu plus longtemps, en épargnant un dénouement tragique à l'héroïne.

Ses paupières ne s'étaient relevées qu'au tout dernier instant, lui dévoilant la silhouette du croquemitaine qui avait jailli des ténèbres se situant sous le lit d'un orphelinat, avant d'effectuer un bond par dessus les années, pour refermer ses griffes sur son occupantes apeurée.

Une silhouette imposante, digne du monstre qui avait hanté son enfance avant que _cela_ le remplace, mais la vélocité et l'agilité de la créature étaient proportionnelles à sa taille. Même si sa proie avait réussie à la prendre par surprise, le spectre n'eût aucun mal à esquiver la barre métallique qui avait manqué de peu son crâne.

Comble de malheur, sa force physique n'avait rien à envier, ni à sa taille, ni à ses réflexes, en tout cas sur un point, elle était hors du commun. Emprisonner l'arme improvisée de l'orpheline dans son poing ? Un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de récupérer son meilleur moyen de défense, et que ce n'était qu'une question de seconde avant qu'il ne change de main. Aussi un court instant d'hésitation eût à peine le temps de s'écouler avant qu'elle ne relâche l'arme, l'abandonnant à l'apparition.

Visiblement décontenancé par ce retournement de situation auquel il ne s'attendait pas de la part de son agresseur, l'inconnu n'échappa au dernier assaut d'Akemi que par la grâce de ses réflexes fulgurants.

Esquivant in extremis le poing qui avait bien failli percuter sa mâchoire, il s'empressa d'agripper le poignet qui avait frôlé sa joue de très près. L'instant suivant, un tintement métallique ricocha contre les murs de la ruelle, résonnant avec autant de force que le carillon annonçant l'apocalypse.

Cet homme sans visage, relâchant à son tour l'instrument contendant, avait aussitôt refermé ses doigts sur l'autre bras de la jeune femme, avant même que le silence ne soit déchiré par la rencontre entre le métal rouillé et les pavés humides.

Si la pensée que tout était perdu traversa en un éclair la conscience d'Akemi, elle fût instantanément balayée par la puissance conjointe du désespoir et de l'instinct de survie.

Même si _cela_ n'avait toujours pas de visage, sa proie pouvait lui prêter une voix à présent, même si le juron qu'elle proféra fût réduit à un son rauque, à mi-chemin entre le gargouillement et le grognement.

Si ce spectre pensait qu'agripper les deux bras d'une femme suffisait à la rendre hors de combat, il avait oublié que la seconde moitié de l'humanité était également doté de genoux, et tout disposé à s'en servir pour autre chose qu'exciter la convoitise masculine en les dévoilant.

Ayant regagné sa liberté de mouvement, Akemi tourna immédiatement les talons et détala hors de la ruelle comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses, une exagération qui était sans doute en dessous plutôt qu'au dessus de la réalité qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

L'idée qu'elle aurait pu profiter de l'impuissance de son adversaire pour ramasser cette barre métallique et en faire usage ? Elle ne lui vint qu'après coup. De toutes manières, il était trop tard, si elle retournait sur ses pas, elle ferait face à un danger que la haine rendrait bien plus intense.

Et qu'est ce que cela aurait changé si sa propre haine avait submergé sa peur, quelques instants plus tôt ? Aurait-elle rejeté ce spectre hors du monde des vivants pour de bon ? Elle ne sentait pas l'âme d'une meurtrière, même vis-à-vis de ses monstres. L'aurait-elle envoyé à l'hôpital à défaut de le précipiter dans l'au-delà ? Comme si cela avait pu arranger sa situation en quoi que ce soit. Tôt ou tard, cette ombre se serait remise de ses blessures, avant d'aller soigner la cicatrice qui avait défiguré son orgueil…en allant rendre une petite visite à celle qui la lui avait infligé.

Ils étaient si nombreux de toutes manière, un spectre de moins dans leurs légions d'outre-tombe n'aurait fait aucune différence.

Mais peut-être qu'elle aurait pu l'interroger ? En savoir plus sur _cela_, et la manière de le combattre pour arracher sa sœur à ses griffes. Et s'il avait gardé le silence face à ses questions, serait-elle passé dans leur monde glacial inhumain, en adoptant le rôle de la tortionnaire ? Quand bien même il aurait parlé, ne serait-il pas allé tout rapporter aux oreilles de _cela_ par la suite, ce qui aurait eu des conséquences désastreuses, pour elle aussi bien que pour sa soeur ? Il aurait fallu le tuer après…

Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ? Non seulement, elle en aurait été incapable mais… Pourquoi _cela_ suscitait-il une telle terreur chez elle, au point de la pousser à envisager d'avoir recours au crime pour s'en mettre à l'abri ? D'où lui venait cette angoisse irrationnelle qu'elle était prête à apaiser par n'importe quel moyen ?

Etait-elle en train de devenir folle à force de rester dans le monde de son imagination, au lieu de garder les yeux ouverts face à la réalité ? Ou bien…s'était-elle au contraire décidé à relever légèrement les paupières ? Suffisamment pour entrevoir, au moins en partie, cette terrifiante vérité qui avait été là, sous ses yeux depuis la mort de ses parents ?

Etourdie par l'épuisement, l'angoisse et ce tourbillon de questions, Akemi s'adossa à une porte dès que l'adrénaline se décida à retomber brusquement. Un frisson glissa le long de sa peau, mais cette ondulation qui faisait vibrer sa sensibilité, elle n'exprimait plus la tonalité de l'excitation, mais celle de la peur.

Se laissant glisser le long de la planche de bois, Akemi referma ses bras autour de ses genoux, pour éviter qu'ils ne s'entrechoquent, avant de les ramener contre sa poitrine.

Que faire ? Que faire contre un ennemi invisible, dont elle ignorait la nature ? Elle ne savait rien, rien d'eux, rien de leurs méthodes, rien de leur puissance, rien de leur étendue, rien de leurs intentions… La police ? Les journalistes ? Ou même un détective privé ? Ils lui auraient ri au nez ou l'auraient pris pour une folle.

Où aller ? Chez elle ? À quoi bon ? _Ils _savaient où elle habitait, c'était même _eux_ qui payaient son loyer. Son foyer ne pouvait pas lui servir de refuge, et quand bien même il aurait pu, _cela_ aurait pu la jeter à la rue d'un claquement de doigt. Oh bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours abandonner ses études, se mettre en quête d'un travail pour subvenir à ses propres moyens, devenir indépendante et ne plus picorer dans la main de celui qui avait une laisse enroulée autour de son autre poignet, une laisse dont l'extrémité était attachée au cou de sa sœur…

Mais qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ? Elle aurait pu vivre par elle-même, mais elle n'aurait pas eue les moyens de s'opposer à _cela_ ou de libérer Shiho de son emprise.

Pourquoi avait-elle tendu une embuscade à cette ombre ? Pour rien…Absolument rien. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un accès de révolte désespérée, un désir irrépressible de ne pas se laisser faire, de faire quelque chose contre cela…et comme tout les gestes nés du désespoir, il n'avait aucun espoir d'aboutir à quoi que ce soit, et ne pouvait avoir que des conséquences désastreuses pour elle.

Froid… Il faisait si froid, à moins que ce ne soit la peur qui continue de la faire frissonner…Et pourtant, elle n'avait ni la force, ni même l'envie de regagner la quiétude de son foyer, pour s'enrouler dans une couette, se blottir dans son lit, s'immerger dans la douce chaleur d'un bain, ou se préparer un thé…

Une masse retomba sur ses épaules, recouvrant son dos comme le reste de son corps, et ne laissant émerger que sa tête et ses jambes.

Ouvrant les yeux, la jeune femme palpa avec une expression égarée le manteau qui venait de lui tomber du ciel, avant de lever la tête vers celui qui s'interposait entre elle et ce ciel grisâtre à qui l'on ne pouvait pas créditer ce cadeau.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle posait les yeux sur ce visage, à aucun moment elle ne se rappelait avoir croisé la route de cet inconnu, que ce soit à la faculté, au supermarché ou dans les rues entourant son domicile.

Ce visage anguleux et famélique, encadré par d'interminables cheveux d'un noir de jais et surmonté par un bonnet assorti ? Définitivement pas les traits qu'Akemi aurait prêté à un bon samaritain toujours prêt à secourir la veuve et, dans ce cas précis, l'orpheline.

Ces yeux qui lui étaient familiers sans qu'elle sache pourquoi ? Pas la moindre lueur de concupiscence ou de sympathie pour y briller.

Pourquoi ? Il ne ressemblait ni à un Don juan venu jouer les chevaliers servants pour attirer une idiote candide dans son lit, ni à un héros des temps modernes, le cœur sur la main et toujours prêt à secourir les démunis, alors pourquoi lui faisait-il don de son manteau ?

La question s'attarda sur les lèvres d'Akemi, et à sa grande surprise, ce murmure renvoya une réponse en écho, une réponse frappée au coin du bon sens certes, mais qui ne répondait absolument pas aux interrogations de la jeune femme.

Pourquoi lui avait-il prêté son manteau ? Parce qu'elle avait froid.

Frustrée par cette réponse laconique, elle lui avait demandé s'il allait aussi enfoncer son bonnet sur les oreilles d'un sans abri frigorifié, si l'un d'eux croisait sa route ce soir.

Une pique qui avait arraché un sourire narquois à l'étranger, qui avait répondu du tac au tac qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention à la misère du monde, ayant bien assez à faire avec ses propres problèmes.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait donc valu l'honneur de se distinguer au sein de cette masse invisible qui se traînait dans les rues de la ville, sans émouvoir outre mesure ce misanthrope ? Était-ce son portefeuille mieux garni ? Comptait-il lui vendre ce manteau ? Si c'était le cas, il était loin d'avoir le physique correspondant à la profession de camelot.

Pince sans rire, l'inconnu avait répliqué que les sans-abri, même s'ils avaient plus de raisons d'être désespéré qu'elle, n'allaient pas pour autant jusqu'à l'agresser, une barre de fer à la main.

Elle avait écarquillé les yeux un court instant, avant de frissonner en reculant instinctivement.

Maintenant, elle n'avait plus à chercher loin pour savoir d'où venait le vague sentiment de familiarité qui émanait de l'inconnu. Et dire que pendant un court instant, elle avait attribué cela au fait que son regard était semblable à celui d'une certaine scientifique !

Quoi d'étonnant à cela avec le recul ? Ils étaient tout les deux… Non…

C'était peut-être le genre d'individu qui l'aurait amené à changer de trottoir dans la rue, ou à agripper son sac à main plus fermement si elle l'avait vu pénétrer dans le même métro qu'elle, ou à presser le pas s'il avait été derrière elle sur la route de son domicile…mais, aussi inquiétant qu'il puisse paraître aux regards des autres, l'inconnu était rassurant aux yeux d'Akemi sur au moins un point.

Il ne faisait pas partie de _cela_, elle en était certaine.

Ainsi, elle était parvenue à semer ses poursuivants dans cette ruelle, et dans sa panique, elle avait agressé un « simple » passant…

Elle aurait pu s'excuser, ou au moins essayer de fournir un semblant d'explication pour justifier son comportement, au lieu de cela, elle ne put que demander comment il avait pu la poursuivre jusque là, alors qu'elle l'avait laissé hors d'état de faire un simple pas…

L'inconnu avait eu un sourire ironique, se remémorant visiblement la douleur cuisante qui avait marquée la rencontre entre le genou d'une jeune femme et une certaine partie de son anatomie, puis il s'était contenté de faire remarquer qu'il ne serait pas allé bien loin dans sa vie, s'il n'avait pas été capable de se remettre rapidement de ce genre de coup du sort.

Un voile de silence était retombé, l'expression légèrement amusée de l'homme ne se reflétant guère sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

Akemi n'avait plus la force de réfléchir à un moyen de corriger ce faux pas, et de toute manière, elle ne savait guère comment réagir face à cette énigme, qui ne semblait pas éprouver de rancoeur à son égard, et qui venait même de poser son propre manteau sur les épaules de celle qui avait manqué de peu de lui esquinter le crâne sans raison apparente.

Il lui avait finalement demandé si elle comptait rester affalé sur le seuil de cette immeuble toute la journée. Aussi forte que soit la tentation de répondre par l'affirmative, elle était restée muette.

Lorsqu'il lui avait fait remarquer que la moindre des politesses serait de lui expliquer l'origine d'une rancœur suffisamment intense pour placer une barre métallique entre les doigts de quelqu'un, elle s'était contenté de renifler avant de lui marmonner que ça n'avait rien de personnel, et qu'elle l'avait pris pour un autre.

Bien sûr, l'explication ne lui avait pas suffit, et il avait exigé de savoir comment cet hypothétique inconnu avait mérité ce châtiment, qu'il avait bien failli expier à sa place.

Akemi avait de nouveau levé les yeux, avant de les plisser dans une expression maussade pour répliquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, et que si cela pouvait le rassurer, elle n'avait cherché qu'à se défendre, certainement pas à attaquer.

La police ? Evidemment, il fallait qu'il suggère cela. Un conseil qui avait fait frissonner la jeune femme, mais ce n'était pas la peur qui faisait trembloter son corps, seulement le rire qu'elle retenait, un rire dépourvu de toute joie.

Trouvant la force de se relever, elle avait soupiré avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant le décor familier qui l'entourait. Elle était devant son domicile, c'était là que sa course folle l'avait instinctivement entraîné.

Durant les quelques minutes qui s'étaient interposées entre ses deux rencontres avec l'inconnu, la panique et l'adrénaline avaient fait perdre tout contours et tout point de repère à son environnement pour le réduire à un brouillard confus de couleurs éblouissantes et de sons discordants, aucune direction précise n'avait guidé son parcours, seulement le désir d'intercaler la plus grande distance possible entre elle et _cela_, quant aux rares pensées rationnelles qui avait transpercé sa conscience, elles se réduisaient à la multitude de questions sur ce qu'elle aurait du faire, avait fait, et aller devoir faire…

Secouant la tête, Akemi dissipa son étonnement, après tout, cela importait peu, de toutes manières, elle serait retourné là tôt ou tard. Dormir dans un hôtel pour ne pas qu'ils la retrouve ?

Cela n'aurait abouti à rien, sinon à faire reculer le problème au lieu de le résoudre. Et la moindre somme d'argent qui se serait déplacé de son compte en banque à un distributeur aurait laissé une trace, une trace que _cela_ aurait pu remonter… Après tout, qui savait où commençaient et où s'arrêtaient ses limites ? Ce qui n'avait aucun contours précis n'était situé nul part, et donc s'étendait potentiellement au monde entier…

Ignorant la proposition de l'inconnu, qui se mettait en tête qu'il serait peut-être capable de réussir là où la police aurait échoué, la jeune femme avait commencé à retirer son manteau, pour le lui tendre, mais elle s'arrêta brusquement au beau milieu de son geste.

Peut-être qu'il était un peu trop tôt pour se priver de cette protection contre le froid, après tout un frisson venait de franchir en un éclair la distance séparant ses jambes de sa nuque, la faisant tressaillir…

Un frisson caractéristique, elle ne pouvait pas l'attribuer à la température glaciale, _cela_ se rapprochait… Dans quelques minutes…quelques instants, _ils_ seraient là, et cet imbécile qui semblait un peu trop intéressé par ce qui ne le regardait pas…il avait bien failli servir de bouclier humain entre eux et la haine de leur victime, si les choses continuaient ainsi, la situation s'inverserait…

S'_ils_ les voyaient ensemble, ou s'_ils_ ne faisaient que l'apercevoir en train de flâner devant la porte de son domicile, visiblement intrigué et intéressé par une de ses occupantes, _ils_ se poseraient des questions… Etait-ce un policier ? Un détective qu'elle avait engagé pour enquêter sur _cela_ ? Un individu peu scrupuleux et peu regardant vis-à-vis de la loi, et qui n'aurait aucun remords à se glisser dans un laboratoire de recherche par effraction, si une séduisante jeune femme l'autorisait à se glisser dans son lit en échange ?

Les connaissant, c'était le genre de réponses qui leur viendraient à l'esprit, et cet étranger taciturne correspondait parfaitement aux différents profils qu'elle avait imaginé.

Oui, et d'ici quelques jours… D'ici quelque jours, quoi ?

Avant même que la réponse à cette angoissante question ne franchisse les bornes de son inconscient, elle agrippa le poignet de l'inconnu avant de franchir le seuil de son propre immeuble en le traînant derrière elle.

Une fois la porte refermée, Akemi s'y adossa en fermant les yeux.

C'était stupide, mais elle n'avait guère eu le temps d'y réfléchir, _cela_ se rapprochait, même à travers la porte, elle sentait _sa_ présence.

La poignée, elle commençait à s'abaisser, et vu l'intensité de son malaise, il n'y avait plus le moindre doute, _cela _cherchait à s'immiscer jusque dans son domicile.

Refermant instinctivement les doigts sur le levier de métal, qui à défaut d'actionner la lame d'une guillotine au dessus de sa tête, aurait écarté la mince protection de bois entre eux et…cela, Akemi sentit sa panique s'accroître tandis qu'une lutte silencieuse se déroulait.

Un bras de fer où les deux opposants était séparé par une planche de bois et n'étaient en contact que par l'intermédiaire de deux poignées, tandis que l'un abaissait sa main et que l'autre la relevait de toute ses forces.

Fort heureusement, ce spectre là semblait être d'une force et d'une patience inférieure à la sienne puisqu'il avait apparemment déclaré forfait, mais il allait peut-être faire une autre tentative, ou même défoncer cette porte…

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ou de marmonner une excuse convaincante, Akemi prit le risque de s'écarter de sa porte, pour pousser son invité à l'intérieur du local à poubelle de son immeuble qu'elle s'empressa de refermer.

L'instant suivant, une poignée libre de toute entrave s'abaissait de nouveau…

Akemi s'efforça de se donner un semblant de contenance tandis que le panneau de bois ne faisait que lui dissimuler _cela_ encore une seconde, au lieu de s'interposer…

Si la jeune femme avait d'excellentes raisons de se réjouir de l'apparition de sa sœur cadette, les circonstances actuelles en ajoutèrent une de plus, et il lui fallut un certain effort pour ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement face au visage légèrement étonné de la métisse.

Tant que _cela_ se dissimulait derrière ce visage là, Akemi pouvait y faire face.

S'empressant d'accueillir sa sœur, elle s'empara de son bras avant de l'entraîner vers les escaliers menant à son appartement, faisant la sourde oreilles aux timides protestations de Shiho.

Elle ne faisait peut-être que passer, mais elle avait bien le temps de prendre une tasse de thé, non ?

Comprenant instantanément qu'il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre réponse que oui à cette question rhétorique, la scientifique se contenta d'acquiescer en soupirant.

Même si elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle, Akemi résista à la tentation de se retourner, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons de sa sœur et de l'amener à remarquer cet inconnu qui avait du glisser un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement d'une porte.

De toutes manières, ce regard n'était pas celui d'un spectre, juste…juste…

Elle ne savait rien de lui, tout comme elle ne savait rien de _cela_, mais pour le moment, son imagination ne savait pas comment combler ce vide…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

La plupart des jeunes femmes célibataires recevant la visite occasionnelle d'un amant se seraient arrangée pour purger leur appartement de l'odeur tenace de tabac froid qu'il laissait derrière lui, Akemi faisait partie des rares exceptions.

Elle avait bien acheté quelques bougies parfumées et autres accessoires destinés à assainir tout foyer digne de ce nom de la puanteur de la nicotine, mais cet arsenal n'avait jamais quitté son placard.

Ouvrir sa fenêtre pour aérer était déjà un risque qu'elle refusait de courir. Et dire qu'elle avait trouvé cette odeur insupportable au tout début, toute comme celui qui y était associé et dont les souvenirs flottaient encore dans l'atmosphère. Des souvenirs qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas dissiper.

C'était en raccompagnant sa sœur au pas de sa porte que la jeune femme avait senti cette odeur lui titiller les narines pour la première fois. Enfin, Shiho l'avait devancé, par un reniflement, et une remarque cinglante à propos de certains voisins de sa sœur, pour être plus précis, les imbéciles qui faisaient preuve du même manque de respect vis-à-vis de leurs poumons et de la réglementation de leur immeuble.

En se retournant, après avoir refermé la porte derrière sa cadette, Akemi avait eu la désagréable surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'un des imbéciles en question, un imbécile qui avait accueilli son regard éberlué en donnant un pli moqueur à ses lèvres, ses lèvres d'où émergeait une cigarette allumée.

Tout en agitant sa main dans les airs pour dissiper le nuage de fumée qui la faisait toussoter, Akemi avait ressenti le désir de mouvoir sa main dans une zone de l'espace qui n'était pas occupée par une substance impalpable, pour être plus précise, celle où était situé un certain visage aux traits anguleux.

Que faire ? Même si elle avait fermé les yeux, l'inconnu se serait insinué dans son imagination en suivant le chemin ouvert par cette odeur tenace, les narines n'avaient malheureusement pas de paupières…

Des semaines après cette rencontre, Akemi avait accueilli cela comme une bénédiction, lui permettant de combler l'écart entre la présence et l'absence, simplement en fermant les yeux, un écart qui était occupé par un individu dont la chevelure n'avait rien à envier à la sienne.

Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas su comment réagir face à cet inopportun. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pour quelle raison il était resté dans cet immeuble, il avait simplement haussé les épaules en lui répliquant qu'elle était la seule capable de donner une réponse précise à cette question.

Bien évidemment, elle avait exigé qu'il éclaire un peu cette remarque laconique.

Un simple récapitulatif succin des circonstances de leurs première rencontre avait suffit à rappeler à Akemi qu'elle était très mal placé pour prendre de haut cet inconnu, et s'étonner du fait qu'il veuille en savoir un peu plus sur la folle qui l'avait agressé, avant de l'entraîner chez elle, pour lui faire comprendre d'une manière un peu trop littérale à son goût que sa place était parmi les ordures.

Posant la main sur le front qu'elle avait incliné, la jeune femme s'était demandée de quelle manière elle allait se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Fermer les yeux n'était pas toujours suffisant pour mettre ses problèmes à distance, en espérant que de cette manière on les résoudrait sans même s'en rendre compte, en tout cas quand ces problèmes étaient surmontés d'un bonnet noir.

Il avait meublé lui-même le voile de silence qu'elle avait levé instinctivement devant ses questions. Qui était cet inconnu qui lui collait suffisamment aux basques pour qu'elle s'attendre à croiser sa route au détour d'une ruelle obscure ? Et pour quelle raison estimait telle qu'il ne pouvait être sensible qu'à des arguments du genre frappant ?

Etait-ce un soupirant qui avait beaucoup de mal à essuyer un refus en bonne et due forme ? Un maniaque qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire sentir sa présence constante en inondant sa boite aux lettres de photographies qu'il avait prise à son insu ? Un huissier qui avait du mal à renoncer aux bonnes vieilles traditions au point de continuer à couper les doigts et briser les genoux de ses débiteurs ? Un maître chanteur toujours à l'affût de nouvelles pièces à convictions qu'il pourrait revendre à ses infortunés clients ? Un tueur en série dont le terrain de prédilection était les jeunes femmes célibataires ?

Succombant face à ces remarques qu'il décochait calmement entre deux bouffées de sa cigarette, Akemi avait fini par relever ses paupières et entrouvrir les lèvres qu'elle pinçait, pour transpercer l'inconnu d'un regard glacial, et interrompre cet interrogatoire en marmonnant qu'il faisait fausse route…même si la tentation était grande de murmurer que chacune des possibilités qu'il avait évoqué, aussi fausse soient-elle, contenait une part de vérité.

Lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'il ne tenait qu'à elle de le ramener sur le droit chemin, elle n'avait pas manqué de lui signaler qu'il correspondait très bien aux différents profils qu'il venait de tracer.

Amusé par cette pique, l'homme avait adressé un sourire à son interlocutrice avant d'écraser sa cigarette sur le mur et de prendre le chemin qu'elle lui avait désigné auparavant, celui de la porte.

Juste avant qu'il ne la franchisse, elle lui avait fait remarqué qu'il avait oublié de récupérer son manteau. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, il lui avait répondu qu'il comblerait cet oubli la prochaine fois.

Elle aurait bien voulu lui répliquer qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois, mais il ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

Le lendemain, en ressortant d'un entretien avec le professeur Hirota, elle le retrouva, adossé au mur du couloir de l'université. Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Pour recevoir des réponses, il fallait qu'elle commence déjà par en donner.

Pour quelle raison se trouvait-il là ? Elle seule le savait puisqu'elle avait refusé de donner des contours précis à cette raison, la nuit dernière, lorsqu'il lui avait renvoyé sa propre question.

Est ce qu'il avait conscience du fait qu'elle pouvait signaler son comportement à la police ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas déjà fait auparavant, au lieu de se tenir en embuscade dans une ruelle, une barre métallique à la main ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici à la fin ? Celui qui était capable de suivre une jeune femme jusqu'à son domicile et même jusque dans les profondeurs d'une ruelle n'allait certainement pas reculer devant les portes d'une université, n'est ce pas ?

Le double sens de la question ne passa pas inaperçu à la jeune femme.

Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom… Il ne connaissait même pas le sien…

Mais bien sûr, il l'avait retrouvé jusque dans son université et il avait été incapable d'apprendre son nom par ses propres moyens… Une remarque pleine de bon sens qui avait arraché un énième sourire amusée et une réponse de la part de celui qui n'était plus tout à fait un inconnu.

_Moroboshi Dai._

Au moins, elle avait un nom à apposer sur ce fantôme là, ce fantôme qui, tout comme les autres, semblait omniprésent. Elle le retrouvait toujours, au convini, en train d'y faire quelques achats, dans la cour du campus de l'université, en train de flâner, une cigarette au bec, au café où elle rédigeait sa thèse, deux tables plus loin, à peine dissimulé par un journal, sur le siège avant d'une voiture noire…garée devant son domicile quand elle y rentrait, et toujours présente quand elle en repartait…

Si elle avait eue une vie à peu près normale, Akemi aurait eue d'excellente raison d'avoir peur, mais par rapport à_ cela_, Dai restait une nuisance mineure, et en se focalisant sur ce stalker, son esprit se détournait de la horde de fantômes qui voltigeaient autour d'elle.

Et puis, au fil du temps, quelque chose se mêla à l'irritation et la curiosité, quelque chose que la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à définir elle-même. Toujours est-il que cela la poussa à sortir de son immeuble un soir, pour aller tapoter à la vitre d'une certaine voiture, et signaler à son occupant qu'il serait plus à l'aise dans un appartement chauffée, et en se brûlant des lèvres qu'il aurait trempé dans une tasse et non pas un gobelet en carton.

Il avait haussé les sourcils avant de la prendre au mot sans se départir de cet insupportable sourire.

Cette fois là, il ne posa aucune question, mais n'importe qui aurait compris qu'il attendait patiemment certaines réponses, il ne prît même pas la peine de la remercier pour sa tasse de thé.

Lorsqu'elle lui signala qu'elle aurait beaucoup apprécié qu'il ne se serve pas de ses tasses comme cendrier, il avait répliqué qu'il devait bien faire avec les moyens du bord, et qu'il ne tenait qu'à elle de doter son domicile de l'accessoire indispensable à tout consommateur de tabac.

Pour quoi faire ? Elle ne s'encrassait pas les poumons et ne comptait pas commencer à le faire. Certes, mais elle avait à présent un visiteur qui ne se débarrasserait pas de sitôt de cette déplorable habitude.

Un visiteur qu'elle s'était empressé d'éconduire, mais elle avait néanmoins poussé la politesse glaciale jusqu'à lui tendre son manteau, sur le pas de la porte qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui claquer au nez.

Il s'était contenté de descendre l'escalier en lui signalant qu'il lui faudrait bien un prétexte pour l'inviter dans son appartement la prochaine fois, une remarque sarcastique qu'il avait néanmoins complété en lui concédant qu'elle ne s'était pas payé le luxe de se servir d'un prétexte, ce soir là.

Akemi avait eu du mal à digérer la provocation, au point de ne pas en dormir de la nuit. Malgré tout, elle se surprit à sourire au lieu de soupirer, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une cigarette flottant au milieu d'un reste de thé au fond d'une tasse, le lendemain.

D'autres visites eurent lieu les jours suivant, des visites qu'aucun prétexte ne justifiait, des visites au cours desquelles aucune parole vraiment constructive n'était échangée.

Les seules traces qu'elles laissèrent dans l'appartement furent un cendrier, un manteau que son propriétaire ne se décidait pas à récupérer et qu'une jeune femme enfilait, non pas pour sortir, mais lorsqu'elle restait chez elle, à l'abri des regards, et une odeur de plus en plus tenace…

Qui aurait du être déclaré perdant au cours de ce petit jeu dont les règles avaient été établies de manière tacite ?

Dai, puisqu'il avait succombé à la tentation de poser une nouvelle fois cette question qui restait en suspens entre eux ?

Akemi, parce qu'elle avait succombée à la tentation d'y répondre ?

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait réellement répondu, elle s'était contentée de marmonner qu'elle pouvait difficilement donner des contours précis à une chose invisible et impalpable.

Cet homme vêtu de noir, au lieu de se demander comment une chose de cette nature pouvait l'effrayer, avait demandé si elle pouvait au moins poser un nom sur ce vide qui semblait lui poser tant de problème.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Akemi enferma _cela_ dans un semblant de limite, les limites tracées par un nom vague mais néanmoins approprié et significatif.

_L'organisation._

Lorsque Dai lui signala que, de l'autre côté de l'atlantique, ce genre d'euphémisme désignait la mafia, la jeune femme estima que la visite touchait à sa fin et que son visiteur devait être congédié.

Que craignait-elle ? Qu'il s'intéresse de trop près à cela ? Ou bien qu'il la force à relever un peu plus ces paupières qu'elle aurait préférées maintenir closes ?

Néanmoins, elle ne lui referma pas la porte au nez lorsqu'il prît l'initiative d'y frapper le soir suivant.

Comment pouvait-il trouver le temps de la harceler en permanence comme cela ? N'avait-il pas un travail, des amis, une famille, une petite amie?

Il avait laissé la première question dans le vague, et avait répondu par la négative aux trois autres, complétant la dernière en signalant que depuis qu'une certaine Miyano avait trouvé une place dans sa vie, il n'avait guère besoin qu'une femme s'y immisce au point d'évacuer tout le reste.

Elle avait rougi avant de détourner les yeux. Des yeux qu'elle se décida à fermer de nouveau, non plus devant le monde extérieur mais son propre monde intérieur, en se focalisant sur un aspect particulier de celui qui commençait à s'y insinuer.

Ainsi il n'avait pas de famille, était-il donc un orphelin, tout comme elle ? Se mordillant les lèvres devant la formulation qu'elle avait donnée à cette question, une formulation qui la faisait résonner comme une confession, Akemi réalisa que Dai tirait bien plus d'informations d'elle qu'elle ne parvenait à en extirper de lui.

Dai lui demanda à quel âge elle avait perdu ses parents, en ayant la courtoisie de ne pas glisser la moindre trace de pitié dans sa question.

La réponse avait réussi à déchirer un léger voile d'hésitation. Une réponse dont l'homme empoigna le fil pour commencer à le dérouler.

Qui l'avait pris en charge jusqu'à sa majorité et qui finançait ses études, puisqu'elle n'avait mentionné aucun parent adoptif et qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de la suivre jusqu'à un quelconque lieu de travail?

Pour la seconde fois, Akemi donna à _cela_ ce nom qui n'était pas suffisamment vague à son goût. Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'elle regretta d'avoir laissé ce détail lui échapper.

Mais à quoi bon avoir des regrets ? Vu son petit manège, Dai avait forcément du attirer l'attention de _cela_.

Il lui demanda pourquoi elle ne cherchait pas à se dégager de l'emprise de ceux qui semblaient s'obstiner à la traiter comme une gamine qu'elle n'était plus. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il émit ouvertement l'hypothèse que l'organisation n'avait apparemment rien à envier à certains beaux pères, qui faisait regretter à leur fille adoptive de ne pas être resté dans un orphelinat.

Un silence pesant était retombé. Akemi avait serré le poing en pinçant ses lèvres, regrettant de ne pas avoir la force de congédier ce malotru ou de le remettre à sa place.

D'un autre côté, elle ignorait justement quelle place elle devait lui assigner dans sa vie.

Finalement, elle se décida à capituler, en laissant un sourire et trois mots franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres.

_Une petite sœur._

Cette adolescente qu'il avait manqué de peu de croiser, lors de leur première rencontre ? Elle avait acquiescé. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas plus souvent auprès de sa cadette. Si elle était si effrayée par cette organisation, ne devait-elle pas se préoccuper de la petite sœur qui était entre leurs mains ?

Au lieu de faire déborder le vase avec une gouttelette, Dai y avait déversé un seau. Surmontant ses hésitations, elle l'avait congédié, avant de lui fourrer son manteau dans les bras en lui signalant que cette visite serait la toute dernière.

Evidemment, ce soupirant d'un genre particulier ne s'était pas découragé pour si peu.

Le lendemain, elle l'avait croisé de nouveau. Si elle pouvait ignorer cette voiture garée devant son immeuble, et sortir de son café de prédilection lorsqu'une certaine personne s'y installait, cela devenait beaucoup plus difficile pour Akemi de rester stoïque en voyant un homme adossé au mur d'une université où il ne voulait visiblement pas s'inscrire.

Elle s'était éclipsée, se dissimulant à l'ombre d'un des bâtiments du campus, et cette fois, ses espoirs ne furent pas déçu, le fantôme qui la harcelait l'avait suivi jusqu'au lieu où elle lui tendait une embuscade.

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il la harcèle en permanence ? Simplement en le lui disant…les yeux dans les yeux.

Même si elle pouvait baisser ses paupières, pour ne plus contempler ces yeux froids qui étaient à quelques centimètres des siens, Akemi ne pouvait pas se dérober. Il l'avait acculé dans l'un des coins de l'arrière cour où elle l'avait attiré, avant de la priver de toute possibilité de fuite, en plaquant une main contre le mur ou elle était adossée.

Que faire ? Oh bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours s'en tirer en ayant recours à la même solution, dénuée d'élégance mais certainement pas d'efficacité, qui lui avait permis d'échapper à son emprise lors de leur toute première rencontre. Mais…quelque chose l'en empêcha, sans doute le même quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à inviter un certain Moroboshi Dai à son domicile, alors qu'elle avait déjà eue toutes les raisons du monde de l'en maintenir à l'écart.

Un souffle avait doucement caressé ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait pour maîtriser leur tremblement, des mots avait remonté les courbes de son visage pour se glisser jusqu'à son oreille.

Des questions, des questions qui ricochaient frénétiquement contre les parois de son esprit, y faisant résonner d'autres questions en écho.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne se décidait-elle pas à faire face à ses problèmes ? Pourquoi ne se décidait-elle pas à ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui l'entourait ? Si elle n'avait ni le courage ni les moyens de faire face à cette _organisation_, ne pouvait-elle pas avoir celui de mettre sa fierté de côté ? En acceptant l'aide qui lui était proposé ?

Mais un écho différent commença à résonner, introduisant une discordance. D'autres questions, des questions qui n'avaient pas franchies le seuil de ses oreilles, puisqu'elles n'avaient pas été murmurées par Dai, des questions qui ne franchirent pas le seuil de ses lèvres, puisqu'elles ne s'adressaient pas à Dai.

Que savait-elle de lui ? Que savait-elle des motivations qui le poussaient à s'intéresser à ses problèmes ? Comment pouvait-elle être certaine qu'il aurait les moyens de tenir les promesses qu'il lui faisait ? Des promesses qui pouvaient n'être qu'un appât, destiné à… Destiné à quoi ?

L'attirer dans un piège ? Allons donc, il ne faisait définitivement pas partie de _cela_. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire une enquête ou l'enlacer pour…lui planter une seringue dans le cou, une seringue contenant un sérum de vérité qu'elle aurait réclamée à une certaine scientifique, prenant ainsi au mot l'une de ses plaisanteries, à propos des moyens de s'assurer qu'un homme qui vous tournait autour était digne de votre confiance.

Non, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Oh certes, un frisson parcourait chaque fibre de son corps, en présence de cet individu sombre un taciturne, chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait d'un peu trop près, mais cela n'avait rien de commun avec l'aura glaciale qui irradiait de _cela_.

Oui, vraiment rien de commun… Les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient de manière inexplicable ? Inexplicable mais elle pouvait attribuer une cause à ce phénomène, Dai, une cause différente de _cela_, et à causes différentes, symptômes différents, même s'ils pouvaient se rapprocher légèrement.

Mais de la même manière, des dangers différents pouvaient très bien avoir des manifestations semblables. Si Dai n'était pas un spectre cherchant à l'attirer hors du monde des vivants, il s'agissait peut-être d'un homme fait de chair et de sang cherchant à l'attirer…dans son lit.

À défaut de ressentir un désir inhumain de la vampiriser, en aspirant tout vie et toute chaleur de son corps, peut-être était-il rongé par un désir purement humain… Loin de vouloir refroidir son corps et son âme, peut-être cherchait-il à les enflammer ? S'il ne cherchait pas à retirer quelque chose de son corps, une âme, peut-être cherchait-il à y introduire quelque chose, une chose qui serait tout le contraire d'une substance incorporelle et impalpable…

Deux désirs différents, mais ils prenaient naissance à la même source, l'impulsion égoïste de posséder autrui…avant de le rejeter comme un déchet lorsqu'il avait assouvi vos besoins et ne vous était plus d'aucune utilité.

Et après tout, c'était la luxure qui enchaînait certains fantômes au monde des vivants. Si Dai n'était pas un spectre, il pouvait n'avoir rien à leur envier. Peut-être qu'en un certain sens, il faisait partie de _cela_, c'était de manière accidentelle qu'il se trouvait en dehors de _cela_, de la même manière que c'était de manière accidentelle que sa sœur coexistait avec _cela_.

Oui, si le monde avait été gouverné par la logique plus que par les lois du hasard, un hasard assassin qui avait provoqué la mort de ses parents, Dai aurait peut-être fait partie de cette organisation tandis que Shiho aurait été une simple adolescente parmi tant d'autres, ne se distinguant qu'aux yeux de sa grande sœur.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un étranger aux traits émaciés irradie une douce chaleur tandis que celle qui constituait sa seule famille était précédée par une aura glaciale ? Pourquoi éprouvait-elle une certaine répulsion vis-à-vis de Shiho…et une certaine attraction vis-à-vis de Dai ?

C'était absurde, il fallait qu'elle ouvre les yeux, qu'elle remette chacun à sa place et rétablisse un semblant de logique dans son petit monde bancal. Il fallait qu'elle repousse violemment cet étranger avant d'ouvrir les bras à sa petite sœur.

Oui, il fallait…qu'elle le fasse, avant que ses propres larmes ne se mêle au flot du temps, au moment où il emporterait de nouveau ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, pour le mettre hors de sa portée.

Akemi se décida à ouvrir les yeux, non pas sur le monde extérieur, mais son propre monde intérieur.

Ce ne furent pas des mots qui franchirent les lèvres de la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle se décida à abolir le semblant de distance qui la séparait de son interlocuteur.

Dans l'imagination d'Akemi, une scientifique cynique et blasée avait parfois le regard timide et candide d'une adolescente découvrant le monde, ce jour là, un autre visage envahit la surface de ce miroir déformant. Un visage que la dure réalité avait retaillé à coup de burin, lui donnant des traits anguleux, des joues creuses, et un regard où l'étonnement ricochait systématiquement sur la barrière glaciale de l'indifférence, quant à la tendresse, elle ne pouvait se glisser sur ces traits qu'en adoptant la forme de la moquerie.

Mais sous le pinceau d'une rêveuse, une étincelle d'étonnement illumina ces yeux froids d'où l'humanité avait été bannie, des yeux qui avaient cessé de convenir au regard d'un fossoyeur, pour se rapprocher du regard qu'une femme était en droit d'exiger de son amant, des yeux qui étaient à présent clos.

Un portrait qui n'était sûrement pas conforme à la triste réalité, mais Akemi s'en moquait. Elle était si fatiguée des cadavres ambulants qui avaient conservé le mouvement et la parole mais semblaient dépourvue de toute vie. C'était sa sœur qu'elle voulait voir, pas son fantôme, c'était le Dai qu'elle s'était imaginé qu'elle voulait contempler, tant pis pour son jumeau dans le monde réel.

Quitte à ce qu'un étranger brise toutes les barrières du monde qui lui était familier, autant que ce soit pour y introduire une chose à laquelle elle n'était plus familière, le bonheur, ou en tout cas, un semblant de bonheur.

Et puis après tout, la distance entre la réalité et ses rêves n'était peut-être pas si étendue que cela. On ne pourrait jamais croire ses propres mensonges…à moins de s'enfermer dans un univers où il n'y avait ni mensonge, ni vérité. Un univers auquel on pouvait accéder si facilement, il suffisait de quitter celui qui existait en dehors de votre âme, et pour cela, nul besoin de mourir, simplement de fermer les yeux…pour s'endormir, dormir et peut-être rêver.

Si la surprise avait entrouvert les lèvres de l'étranger, la langue d'une jeune femme avait repoussé les angles durs et tranchants de ses dents. Au lieu de se contenter d'écarter violemment cette barrière, l'intruse se permit même de la souligner.

Comme c'était ironique, sentir le dur et le tranchant se plier aux mouvements de la douceur et de la tendresse… Décidément ce baiser leur convenait si bien, aussi bien à elle qu'à l'homme de ses rêves, un homme qu'elle avait nommé Moroboshi Dai. Une constatation qui souleva une vague de plaisir dans la conscience de la jeune femme, plaisir qui s'accrût lorsque sa langue rencontra un corps humide qu'elle s'efforça de réduire, ou plutôt de maintenir au silence.

Lors de leur toute première rencontre, au cours d'une agression d'un genre différent, elle avait relâché son arme, mais c'était pour mieux attaquer avec son poing l'instant d'après, si Akemi recula légèrement son visage au cours de sa seconde agression, ce fût pour mieux ajuster sa position lorsqu'elle revint à la charge. À la va-vite certes, mais elle ne tenait pas à ce que sa victime puisse avoir le temps de briser ses rêves, en marmonnant le moindre mot, un mot qui aurait pu être discordant avec la mélodie silencieuse qu'elle se fredonnait à elle-même.

Cela dura…longtemps, en tout cas, Akemi s'efforça de le faire durer le plus longtemps possible, étant donnée les circonstances et son manque d'expérience en la matière.

Il lui fallût plusieurs dizaines de secondes pour reprendre son souffle, tout autant pour relever ses paupières.

Bon, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait imaginé mais cette expression décontenancée valait néanmoins le détour, dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait sans doute eue du mal à se retenir de pouffer de rire.

Dai retrouva assez vite un semblant de maîtrise sur lui-même mais quelque chose avait changé, cet étranger ne dévoilait plus ses sentiments, mais il n'arrivait plus pour autant à les voiler complètement.

Lorsque deux mains se posèrent fermement sur ses épaules, la jeune femme se contenta d'adresser un sourire désabusé à celui qui rétablissait un minimum de distance entre eux, une distance qu'elle ne pouvait plus franchir à sa guise et contre la volonté de sa proie.

Rêver était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait plus se payer dès l'instant où elle s'était décidée à garder les yeux ouverts.

Elle lui fit gentiment remarquer qu'en temps normal, c'était plutôt la fille qui faisait comprendre au garçon qu'il était allé trop loin et qu'il ferait mieux d'apprendre à conserver ses distances dorénavant. Sans lui laisser l'occasion de répliquer, elle écarta son bras avant de s'éloigner, laissant retomber l'autre dans le vide et la main de son propriétaire se refermer sur du vent.

Il n'avait pas cherché à la retenir, aussi succomba-t-elle à la tentation de se retourner vers lui pour caresser ses longs cheveux noirs d'un dernier regard et lui décocher un dernier sourire moqueur. Oh, sur ce point là, elle n'arriverait jamais au niveau de sa petite sœur, digne héritière d'Helena Miyano, mais elle se débrouillait quand même assez bien…

Après avoir tourné à l'angle du bâtiment, elle laissa sa dignité derrière elle avec sa fierté, en courant à perdre haleine pour se mettre hors de la portée de celui qu'elle avait agressé. L'histoire se répétait…jusqu'à un certain point.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, dans cette ruelle sombre et étroite située à quelques centaines de mètre du campus universitaire, mais celui qu'elle voulait y appâter ne succomba pas à son piège…à moins qu'il ne soit un piètre adversaire dans cette partie de cache-cache qu'elle avait elle-même initiée ? Quelle importance ? Le résultat était le même, et au bout d'une demi-heure, elle avait retrouvé son souffle…mais perdue sa patience et l'ombre d'un espoir qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'arracher à sa proie.

Visiblement, elle avait perdue la proie pour l'ombre, et ses serres ne s'étaient refermées que sur du vent et de la poussière.

Serrant le poing, Akemi expira un soupir avant de quitter la ruelle et d'emprunter le chemin de son domicile.

Bien des efforts furent nécessaires pour résister à la tentation de se retourner, afin de dissiper cette peur lancinante qui avait refermée une poigne glaciale sur son cœur. La peur que quelqu'un l'avait suivi…ou bien la peur de n'apercevoir personne derrière elle ? Dans tout les cas, l'objet de sa terreur s'était modifié, ce n'était plus un fantôme mais un être humain. Et si c'était toujours l'absence dudit objet qui la faisait frissonner, ce n'était plus son absence visible, qui n'excluait pas la présence dans le cas de _cela_, mais son absence tout court…

L'appréhension…ou plutôt le désir que quelqu'un abatte brusquement sa main sur son épaule n'arrangeait pas les choses, si son cœur continuait de marteler sa poitrine comme ça, elle décéderait d'une attaque cardiaque bien avant de rejoindre son domicile.

Toute salive semblait s'être évaporée de sa bouche, la laissant complètement sèche. Elle s'arrêta pour aller siroter un café, un café dont la saveur ne fût pas suffisante pour dissiper l'arrière-goût de nicotine qui imprégnait toujours sa langue. La jeune femme poussa le vice jusqu'à renifler pour imprégner ses narines de l'atmosphère enfumée du bar où ses pas l'avait conduit.

Peine perdue, avec le temps, elle avait appris à distinguer cette odeur particulière parmi toutes les autres, dans la multitude de fumeurs qui l'entouraient, aucun n'avait fixé son addiction sur la bonne marque de cigarette. Celle dont le logo resplendissait sur les paquets qui émergeaient de la poche d'une veste noire, chaque fois qu'un invité inopportun laissait sa marque bien particulière dans l'atmosphère de son appartement.

Akemi voulait sentir cette présence, au sens propre comme au figuré. Un désir irrationnel qui la poussa jusqu'au comptoir d'un buraliste, d'où elle ressortit une minute plus tard, le portefeuille allégé de quelques centaines de yen et les poches alourdies d'un briquet…et d'un certain poison.

Il fallut une bonne dizaine de tentatives infructueuses pour que la jeune femme prenne conscience d'une vérité que tout fumeur invétéré aurait rangée dans la catégorie du bon sens, pour enflammer une tige de substance cancérigène, il fallait la glisser entre ses lèvres quand on y portait la flamme d'un briquet, pas entre ses doigts.

Encore heureux qu'elle s'était de nouveau glissé dans une ruelle, pour assouvir ce désir soudain…qu'elle associait volontiers avec ceux poussant certains hommes à se dissimuler dans des réduits obscurs, pour y réclamer quelques coups de fouets à une employée blasée revêtue d'une tenue aussi ridicule qu'inconfortable.

Cela lui coûta une quinte de toux et quelques larmes, mais elle fût autorisée à imprégner ses narines et ses vêtements d'une certaine présence. Fermant les yeux, Akemi plaça l'objet de ses phantasmes au seuil de la ruelle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et une remarque sarcastique sur le bout de sa langue. Une pensée qui avait amené le rouge de la honte sur le visage d'une jeune femme pour y dissiper la pâleur, une honte qu'elle avait savouré avec délice.

Au fil du temps, le désir s'amplifia au fur et à mesure que ses inhibitions déclinèrent. Ce petit bâton d'encens d'un genre particulier, qu'elle avait allumé pour ressusciter un vivant et non un mort, et enflammer son semblant de foi vis-à-vis d'un être humain et non d'une quelconque divinité, elle le porta jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Bien sûr, cela lui brûla littéralement les poumons, et brisa la continuité du silence par le rythme irrégulier d'une seconde quinte de toux, mais il lui fallût moins d'une minute pour commencer à s'habituer…et à se consumer…

Une substance incorporelle et vaporeuse lui procurait certes moins de plaisir qu'une substance corporelle et humide, mais on avait les substitut qu'on pouvait, et l'imagination pouvait bâtir des édifices si extravagants à partir d'un petit rien…que ce soit la saveur d'une cigarette ou un étranger qu'on avait agressé, agressé de la plus dure des façon avant d'enchaîner avec la plus douce.

Finalement, Akemi se lassa de ses allers et retour au sein de son propre imaginaire, à force d'en abuser, la saveur qu'elle avait obtenue en imprégnant le tabac de ses phantasmes, cette saveur commençait à devenir écœurante.

Ecrasant sa cinquième cigarette avant qu'elle ne soit seulement à moitié consumée, la jeune femme rassembla son courage et parcourut les dernières rues la séparant de son foyer.

_Sa_ voiture n'était pas garée devant l'immeuble, une constatation amère qui pulvérisa les dernières miettes d'espoir qu'Akemi avait gardé au sein de son cœur…mais la rendit incapable de dissimuler son étonnement tandis qu'elle parcourut les dernières marches d'un escalier…pour se retrouver face à l'étranger qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Elle avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux lorsqu'il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, cette fois elle ne pouvait pas se persuader que ce geste avait pour but de la maintenir à distance, il avait légèrement haussé les sourcils lorsqu'il avait senti la saveur imprégnant le souffle s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Un sourire narquois avait plissé les siennes, lorsqu'il lui demanda si c'était réellement pour le confort de son invité qu'elle s'était procurée ce cendrier, un sourire qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer en plaquant son visage contre le sien.

Au cours de ce second baiser, elle résista quelques instants à la tentation de fermer immédiatement les yeux, puisque la réalité commençait enfin à s'adapter à ses désirs, elle pouvait y puiser de quoi renouveler un peu le monde de son imaginaire.

Cela s'était déroulé… Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis ? Akemi avait oublié, elle savait juste que cela devait se chiffrer en semaines.

De toutes manières, quelle importance ?

En rentrant chez elle, ce jour là, elle avait résisté au désir rageur de jeter ce paquet de cigarette à la poubelle avec ses dernières espérances, une décision qu'elle n'avait pas regretté, même si l'infime réserve de poison ne dura que quelques jours.

Au fil du temps, la consommation de la jeune femme s'était rapproché de celle de son amant, mais elle continuait de s'en tenir au tabagisme passif. Les cigarettes qu'elle portait à ses lèvres n'y restaient que le temps de s'enflammer, après cela, Akemi prenait un malin plaisir à pervertir l'usage de ce poison…en le plantant au beau milieu d'un pot dont elle avait retiré les fleurs.

Si elle pouvait de plus en plus difficilement se passer de quelque chose, ce n'était pas de ce poison, mais de celui qui y était associé.

Plutôt que de faire brûler de l'encens pour ses parents ou sa sœur (la tentation l'avait effleuré un jour, soulevant un nuage de culpabilité et de dégoût dans son âme), elle faisait brûler du tabac pour un être vivant.

Le bâtonnet qui avait orné son autel venait d'achever de ce consumer, et l'atmosphère chargée de souvenirs et de phantasmes commençait elle aussi à se dissiper…

Akemi n'eût guère le temps de s'affliger de la fragilité de son monde illusoire, la réalité venait de prendre le relais, sous la forme des deux mains qui venaient de se plaquer sur ses yeux au moment même où elle allait les rouvrir.

La plupart des jeunes femmes se seraient posé des questions si leur amant avait fait preuve d'un talent sans égal pour crocheter les serrures, d'une manière si discrète que la propriétaire de l'appartement pouvait y être présente et parfaitement éveillée sans se rendre compte de rien. Et sa capacité surprenante à se déplacer aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre n'aurait pas arrangé les choses…

Mais là encore, Akemi faisait partie des rares exceptions…


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Cette sensation d'irréalité et de confusion, lorsque son corps flottait toujours sur un matelas douillet, enveloppé par la chaleur d'une couette, que ses bras étaient refermés autour d'un oreiller que son imagination avait remodelé pour lui donner la forme d'un amant, ou d'une petite sœur, que sa langue était encore imprégnée par la saveur d'un rêve qui venait tout juste de passer...

Ces moments où sa tête remuait doucement sur ses draps, ces derniers instants de béatitude où une multitude d'images de bonheur se dissipaient petit à petit, lentement mais sûrement… Des images qui finissaient par se fondre dans un brouillard blanchâtre tandis que ses paupières se relevaient.

Au bout de quelques instants, des contours finissaient par se tracer, donnant un semblant de cohérence à cet océan de blancheur immaculée, des tâches finissaient par apparaître à la surface avant de se colorer, et cette chambre couleur sépia, qui aurait très bien pu être délimitée par les cadres d'une bande dessinée, cette chambre se transformait pour devenir la sienne.

Il y avait la tentation de s'enfouir sous sa couette, pour mettre ses rêves à l'abri de la lumière du jour, ses rêves qu'elle voulait reconstituer pour pouvoir s'y immerger de nouveau avec délice. Quelquefois, elle succombait à ce désir. Son esprit s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire, pour en extraire les trésors que la nuit y avait fraîchement imprimés, des esquisses que le flot du temps effaçait avec autant de facilité qu'il modifiait les contours de la plus dure des roches.

Arrachant ces sucreries à l'appétit vorace de chronos, Akemi y rajoutait une multitude de détails destinés à les rendre un petit peu plus vraisemblables, un esprit éveillé avait un goût un peu plus exigeant qu'une âme prisonnière des bras de morphée.

Elle aurait voulu être une artiste, pour que son pinceau trace ses scènes sur une autre toile vierge que celle qui était dissimulée derrière ses paupières, ou que son crayon enferme dans quelques mots les émotions qu'elle réchauffait à la flamme de ses désirs.

Oui, Akemi aurait voulu détenir un bonheur qui ne soit pas éphémère, immortaliser ce qui n'était que transitoire, congédier l'espérance et la mémoire de sa vie, pour se contenter du présent, un présent auquel il n'y aurait rien eu à ajouter ou à retrancher.

Mais…_l'étrangère_ avait doucement instillée son poison dans l'âme candide de celle qui était supposée être sa grande sœur. Shiho n'avait pas limitée son expérience de la vie aux universités et aux laboratoires où une organisation l'avait enfermé, ni aux magasins et aux terrasses des café où son aînée l'avait entraînée, elle lisait, elle lisait autre chose que des magazines de modes ou des traités scientifiques.

Cette scientifique cynique, qui commençait à dissimuler les vêtements d'une jeune fille derrière sa blouse blanche ou son manteau noir, au lieu de lui confier les rêves d'une adolescente, elle lui avait dévoilé les désillusions d'un spectre contemplant le monde des vivants avec un mélange d'envie et de rancoeur.

Elle ne s'identifiait pas avec une quelconque actrice, ou une de ces chanteuses que la mode aurait placé au sommet de la gloire et au centre des conversations, elle rêvait d'être une nouvelle Pandore, une Pandore qui aurait enfermé l'espérance au fond de sa boite, après avoir façonné un cadenas que les désirs de ces stupides humains n'auraient jamais pu érafler.

Au lieu de répéter les stupides conseils qui ornaient les pages des magazines de modes, ces magazines auxquels son aînée l'avait abonné à son insu, elle murmurait avec Dante que les souvenirs d'un bonheur passé se transformaient en instrument de torture lorsqu'ils tombaient entre les mains du présent.

Lorsqu'elle jouait son rôle, en essayant de le rendre crédible aux yeux d'une spectatrice blasée, Akemi dissipait ces remarques avec un geste amusé et quelques piques destinées à une petite cynique, qui se comportait comme une vieille fille avant d'avoir atteint le cap de ses vingt ans. Mais dès que des portes métalliques avaient coulissées derrière une adolescente mélancolique, coupant cours à ses _au revoir_ maladroits qui sonnaient toujours comme des adieux, dès l'instant où le métro s'ébranlait, emportant hors du monde des vivants ce fantôme au visage familier, la jeune femme laissait tomber son masque en soupirant.

Dans ces moments là, Akemi fermait les yeux de nouveau, pour effacer le monde extérieure qui se superposait à un souvenir sur le point de se dissiper, le souvenir de cette adulte miniature, la main plaquée sur la vitre d'une porte coulissante, qui lui transperçait le cœur avec le regard d'une fillette, un regard qui n'avait pas tellement changé en huit ans…

Chacune de ses entrevues avaient un arrière-goût d'amertume, chacun des mots désabusés de Shiho se transformait en écharde plantée dans le cœur de son aînée… Est ce que cela fonctionnait aussi dans l'autre sens ?

Est ce que les paroles joyeuses d'une grande sœur bourdonnaient dans les oreilles d'une métisse, faisant naître un semblant de sourire sur le visage d'une ombre ? Est ce qu'une scientifique faisait disparaître des magazines de mode dans la gueule béante d'une poubelle, en les recouvrant des prospectus dont elle avait vidé sa boite aux lettres ? Ou bien est ce qu'une adolescente les feuilletait, caressant ces pages de papiers glacé comme s'il s'agissait des cheveux d'une sœur, en essayant de donner un semblant de sens aux futilités qu'elle lisait, des futilités dignes de celles que lui inculquait son aînée ?

L'absence avait ses bon côtés, elle laissait un vide derrière soi, un vide qui pouvait être comblé par l'imagination, tandis que la réalité n'offrait le plus souvent que des démentis…

Chaque matin c'était la même chose, sa sœur restait le trait d'union entre ses rêveries et la froide réalité, cette petite sœur qui avait sautillée sur ses genoux au cours de la nuit, pour devenir un regret qui assombrissait ses journées.

Et chaque matin, Akemi secouait la tête en s'extirpant de son lit, pour se mettre en quête du café qui lui donnerait l'énergie suffisante pour ne pas retomber, que ce soit dans ses rêveries ou dans son humeur morose.

Ce jour là, elle n'eût pas à fournir beaucoup d'effort dans sa quête, en fait l'objet de son désir se porta tout naturellement jusqu'à elle, par l'intermédiaire d'un intrus, qui profitait sans la moindre vergogne de l'état de faiblesse de sa petite amie.

N'ayant pas encore la force d'éconduire son soupirant jusqu'à l'entrée, la jeune femme accepta la tasse qu'il avait glissée entre ses doigts, après les avoir écarté du murs qu'ils étaient en train de tâtonner, en espérant guider ainsi une morte vivante jusqu'à sa cuisine, et au divin appareil qui aurait distillé le breuvage pouvant la ramener à la vie.

Au fur et à mesure que le liquide noirâtre s'écoulait dans son gosier pour se répandre ensuite dans ses veines, dissolvant ses dernières traces de fatigue, Akemi commença à extirper son âme des brumes de l'indolence et de la mélancolie, pour se rappeler qu'il existait des sentiments tel que la honte ou la rancœur.

La honte d'avoir été surprise au saut du lit (à défaut de pouvoir se recoiffer sur le champ, la jeune femme tira les pan de sa robe de chambre, pour qu'ils recouvrent sa chemise de nuit), la rancœur vis-à-vis de cet étranger qui s'introduisait sans vergogne dans son intimité, pour mieux reluquer des aspects d'elle-même qu'elle aurait préféré maintenir à l'abri de ses regards narquois (son expression de somnambule mais aussi ses cheveux en bataille…et les courbes qu'un voile de tissu révélait plus qu'il ne les dissimulait).

Détournant son regard glacial d'un visage sur lequel elle aurait volontiers abattu son poing, l'étudiante fixa l'horloge suspendue derrière son dos. L'heure tardive l'arracha des limbes du sommeil bien plus efficacement que le café le plus noir qui puisse être distillé un jour, le professeur Hirota allait encore secouer la tête d'un air affligé, à défaut de la sermonner explicitement.

« Depuis…combien de temps…as-tu franchi cette porte…sur laquelle j'aurais du installer un nouveau verrou ? »

« Quelle importance ? »

Si Akemi effectua les quelques pas nécessaire pour se planter devant son…sa _koibito_, ce ne fût pas pour planter ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« S'il s'avérait que tu venais d'arriver il y a tout juste quelques minutes, je me contenterais de t'étrangler. »

Malgré le ton lourd de menaces avec lequel cette remarque avait été proférée, les sourcils de son destinataire conservèrent leur position sur son visage, sans se hausser d'un seul millimètre.

« Et s'il s'avérait que ma présence ici ne se chiffre pas en minutes, quel serait mon châtiment ? »

« Il serait proportionnel au retard que tu aurais pu m'éviter…si tu avais pris la peine de me réveiller. »

Nul besoin de s'écarter d'un pas pour contempler ce maudit sourire narquois, elle n'avait plus aucun problème à se l'imaginer, les yeux ouverts ou non.

« Je suis censé connaître ton emploi du temps sur le bout des doigts ? »

« Vu la ponctualité dont tu faisais preuve en harcelant une étudiante, à la sortie de ses cours, tu dois nécessairement le connaître. »

Les yeux de Dai se plissèrent, mais dans une expression provocatrice, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait concéder une quelconque défaite face à sa meilleure ennemie.

« Certes, mais contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas tenu de le respecter. »

Une main se crispa, pour ne plus avoir la configuration appropriée à une gifle, des dents se refermèrent sur des lèvres, pour réprimer la tentation d'abattre un poing quelque part et l'envie de tremper dans l'acide les mots qu'une jeune femme avait sur le bout de la langue.

« Et…puis-je savoir…pour quelle raison, tu m'as empêché de m'y plier ? Ayant passé la matinée dans mon lit, je vois difficilement ce que ta présence ici aurait pu t'apporter. »

Bon, elle lui avait au moins arraché un haussement de sourcil, même s'il n'avait rien de spontané.

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Ta facilité à fermer les yeux sur ce que tu ne veux pas regarder en face m'étonnera toujours. Enfin, toute personne qui dort garde nécessairement les yeux fermés, c'est vrai. »

Il ne fallait pas déployer beaucoup d'effort pour rendre cette petite provocation moins innocente qu'elle ne paraissait, Akemi demeura néanmoins stoïque, se permettant tout juste de renifler quand des doigts se mirent à lisser ses cheveux, des doigts qui n'étaient pas les siens.

« T'observer quand tu n'es plus en mesure de dissimuler les aspects les plus agréables de ta personne, ça a toujours été mon petit plaisir coupable…depuis notre première rencontre. »

Que faire ? Détendre ce poing qui commençait à la démanger ou détourner les yeux ? La seconde alternative ressemblait un peu trop à une capitulation, et la première se serait nécessairement achevée par une défaite. Dai dut néanmoins intercepter un bras au beau milieu de sa course vers son visage. Une perspective d'échec assuré ne serait jamais une barrière suffisamment solide pour s'interposer entre Akemi et un acte de rébellion.

« Tss tss tss, depuis une certaine rencontre dans une ruelle obscur, tu devrais savoir que ce genre de tentative sera toujours vaine. Et dire que je m'attendais à ce que tu aies recours à l'un des superbes genoux que tu me dévoiles à l'instant, l'expérience t'as pourtant appris que je peux difficilement leur résister. »

Si une nuance de rouge colora un certain visage, elle était entre la gêne et la fureur.

« Je ne fais d'entorse à l'élégance qu'en derniers recours, et prend garde à ce que tes souhaits ne rejoignent pas la réalité. Ils pourraient le faire d'une manière différente de celle que tu désires. Dans ce cas précis, le contact entre mon genou et l'unique point faible que tu as consenti à me dévoiler…pourrait être dépourvu de la douceur que tu dois t'imaginer. »

Un doigt remonta les lignes d'une chevelure d'un noir de jais, avant de souligner les courbes d'un visage renfrogné, et de relever son menton.

« Oh mais dans les deux cas, je m'estimerais satisfait. Ca ne m'a jamais déplu d'admirer celle qui ne se plie jamais face à l'adversité, pas avant de lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il faudrait déployer un minimum d'effort pour la soumettre, et que même en se payant ce luxe, on ne la réduirait jamais totalement à sa merci. Si je suis parti à la recherche de mon agresseur, une certaine nuit, c'était pour une raison. »

Le pli des lèvres d'Akemi se modifia devant les paroles et les caresses de son compagnon, mais ce fût pour caresser son visage d'un soupir, au lieu de le gratifier d'un sourire.

« Quand je l'ai vu de près pour la toute première fois, je me suis demandé si tu ne m'avais pas menti, pour me dissimuler qu'on t'avais adopté…mais quand on vous regarde d'un peu plus près, on est forcé d'admettre que ce sont bien vos parents qui vous ont fait cadeau d'une sœur. »

Elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir baisser les yeux face à cette remarque formulée d'un ton qui était imprégné d'amertume plus que de douceur. Pendant un court instant, une sœur aînée fût écartelée entre le désir de réduire un étranger au silence, et celui de lui arracher d'autres mots… D'autres mots à propos de cette cadette qui existait en dehors de son imagination et de ses souvenirs, qui continuait d'exister lorsqu'elle était à l'abri des regards de sa seule famille, dévoilant une facette qu'il ne valait peut-être mieux pas contempler…Ne serait-ce que pour le contraste qu'elle offrirait avec la petite sœur qui continuait de hanter ses rêves, qu'elle les fasse éveillée ou non.

« Est ce que tu m'offriras au moins quelques gouttes de ce café que tu as bu à ma place ? »

Bien sûr, il dissimulerait toujours ses rares démonstrations d'affection derrière cette image bourrue. Il n'avait pas préparé ce café pour le lui offrir dès son réveil, il y avait renoncé à contrecœur en constatant qu'elle en avait plus besoin que lui, il l'avait suivi comme une ombre pendant des semaines parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autres à faire, non pas pour la protéger de ces spectres qui la hantaient, il avait rejoint une certaine organisation pour quitter le monde sans but du chômage et rejoindre celui du travail, certainement pas pour extirper une scientifique d'un univers aussi glacial qu'inhumain, et la ramener dans un appartement où son absence se faisait cruellement sentir.

Une image peu crédible, mais elle faisait semblant d'y croire, aussi grande que soit la tentation de titiller ce solitaire qui répugnait à dévoiler ses sentiments.

« Allons donc, je sais très bien que tu ne consomme du café que pour dissimuler au monde l'atroce vérité, tu n'a jamais ressenti le besoin de dormir, au moins une seule fois dans ta vie.»

Des paroles et un semblant de sourire, c'était un bon début, mais Dai n'allait pas se contenter de lui arracher si peu…

« Je suis démasqué, hein ? Et bien puisque tu partages mon infâme secret, aide-moi à dissimuler au monde l'existence de celui qui ne dort jamais. »

Au cours d'un interlude de quelques secondes, une jeune femme fût autorisée à savourer l'infime dose de nicotine nécessaire à ses besoins, et un étranger savoura le peu de caféine que son organisme lui réclamait pour être pleinement fonctionnel. Deux drogues dont la saveur continua d'imprégner la langue de chacun des deux amants lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'une pour se recoiffer, l'autre pour extraire une tige cancérigène de sa poche.

Celui qui se faisait appeler Moroboshi Dai contempla d'un air pensif une certaine porte, celle par laquelle s'était glissé une jeune femme pour se mettre à l'abri de son regard. La multitude de mégot qui ornait un certain pot dénué de toute fleur témoignait amplement du fait que le tabac était loin d'être banni de cette pièce, mais la propriétaire de l'appartement avait établie une frontière que la fumée n'était pas autorisée à franchir, celle de sa chambre.

Une règle tacite qui n'avait pas manquée d'être pesante pour un fumeur invétéré, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la violer. Pas même au cours des quelques heures où celle qui l'avait instituée était endormie, inconsciente du fait que son sommeil avait un gardien, posté au bord de son lit.

Si la tentation de porter une cigarette à ses lèvres n'avait pas manqué de titiller la conscience de l'étranger, ce n'était rien par rapport à celle de faire glisser ses doigts, pour qu'ils épousent d'autres lignes courbes que celles d'une chevelure d'un noir de jais. Aucune ombre de culpabilité n'avait obscurci les yeux de Dai lorsqu'ils avaient caressé la peau d'une étudiante endormie, plus particulièrement la jambe qui émergeait des draps, l'épaule le long de laquelle avait glissé la ficelle d'une nuisette, et la poitrine que lui dévoilait en partie le vêtement soyeux dont elle était revêtue. Il ne s'écoula néanmoins qu'un court instant avant qu'un bras ne se détende, pour remonter la ligne d'une couette, un geste qui avait fait légèrement remuer le corps qu'il dissimulait à son propre regard.

Ecartant quelques mèches de cheveux pour les ramener derrière l'oreille de sa…cible, le prédateur taciturne avait souligné du doigt les courbes d'un visage, pour être plus précis, une joue et un sourire qu'il aurait volontiers qualifié de naïf, n'étant guère porté à trouver une quelconque beauté à l'innocence comme à la candeur.

Dai secoua la main, pour dissiper le nuage de fumée qui flottait autour de lui, et écarter du même coup l'image qui s'obstinait à perdurer dans son esprit.

Lorsque ses doigts s'écartèrent une énième fois de son visage, ce fût pour laisser le passage à un soupir plus qu'à une bouffée de cigarette.

Un tireur embusqué finissait toujours par éprouver une certaine fascination pour les visages qui lui apparaissaient à travers la lunette de son fusil, et un agent du FBI finissait toujours par éprouver une certaine familiarité avec le tueur en série qu'il traquait, par delà l'ennui qui le tenaillait lorsqu'il étudiait son dossier, et la fureur qui le rongeait lorsqu'il découvrait les indices ou les messages narquois dont étaient parsemés les lieux de ses atrocités, la différence entre les deux étant d'ailleurs des plus floues.

Mais au cours de cette mission, qui risquait de se prolonger encore quelque mois, il avait la sensation désagréable de franchir une certaine ligne, une sensation qui n'était malheureusement pas si désagréable que cela.

Cette tige de papier qu'il tapotait au dessus d'un cendrier, devait-il la bénir pour l'impulsion dont elle avait été à l'origine, quelques minutes plus tôt ? L'impulsion qui l'avait congédié hors d'une certaine chambre, juste avant que son occupante ne s'éveille enfin.

Pourquoi cela ?

Elle ne semblait pas s'offusquer de la manière dont il la maintenait constamment sous surveillance, et quoiqu'elle puisse en dire, dans son petit monde, il était plus proche du prince charmant de pacotille que du stalker. Rien d'étonnant puisqu'elle s'obstinait à contempler ce qui l'entourait par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir. Quand est ce que cette idiote comprendrait qu'un reflet était par définition inversé par rapport à la réalité ? Trop tard…Plus tard…

Après avoir brutalement écrasé sa cigarette, Dai se glissa dans l'embrasure d'une certaine porte.

Il serait volontiers resté sur le seuil, peut-être même se serait-il discrètement éclipsé de l'appartement, ayant estimé qu'il s'était suffisamment attardé dans cette chambre sans raison valable, mais la propriétaire des lieux le cloua instantanément sur place.

« Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de rentrer ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu n'avais aucun remords à t'immiscer dans ma vie privé, et maintenant que tu es autorisé à le faire, on pourrait croire que ça te répugne. »

C'était uniquement son dos qu'il pouvait caresser du regard, et aucun bruit, aussi infime soit-il, n'avait pu signaler sa présence, alors comment… ?

En temps normal, aucune de ses proies ne pouvait le remarquer, si ce n'était pas dans ses intentions de la titiller, en lui faisant sentir qu'il était là, toujours sur sa trace, et près à refermer son étau au moment qu'il jugerait le plus opportun. Se pouvait-il que la discrétion qui faisait sa fierté se soit émoussée ? Impossible !

Avait-il sous-estimé sa cible ? Cela se rapprochait un peu plus de l'ordre du probable. N'avait-elle pas évoqué devant lui ce fameux sixième sens qui lui permettait de démasquer n'importe quel membre de cet organisation dès qu'il se rapprochait de trop près, et quel que soit les talents dont il pouvait faire preuve en matière de dissimulation ? Et pour se rapprocher du but, il était passé de l'autre côté de la barrière…

Ridicule ! Quand bien même il accorderait un minimum de crédit à cette baliverne, il restait un loup dans la bergerie, dissimulé derrière une peau de mouton et pas l'inverse. Même si la métaphore n'était guère appropriée, étant donné la nature des moutons sur lesquels il voulait refermer ses crocs. Des moutons qui n'avaient rien en commun avec l'agneau sans défense.

D'un autre côté… Qu'est ce que lui avait murmuré une de ses _collègues_ déjà ? _Sa _sœur par-dessus le marché. Ah oui…

_« Le combat contre le mal est semblable au combat contre les femmes…qui s'achève au lit. »_

Un sourire narquois plissa les lèvres du chasseur tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre, un sourire ironique mais qui n'était pas dénué de respect.

Oui, quitte à inverser la métaphore, un agneau ne serait jamais passé inaperçu en se glissant dans la tanière des loups. Il n'aurait jamais pu se ménager une place parmi_ eux_ s'il n'avait pas partagé les mêmes griffes, le mensonge, la manipulation, la capacité à tuer si cela s'avérait nécessaire à ses buts ou à sa survie, sacrifier des pions pour avancer sur l'échiquier…

Sacrifier des pions… Plus particulièrement deux pions… Allait-il trop loin ? Pour se rapprocher de sa véritable cible, il avait du se rapprocher de cet agneau qu'_ils_ gardait dans leur enclos, s'en rapprocher d'un peu trop près… C'était une question de bon sens, personne ne pouvait remporter une quelconque partie d'échec s'il s'attachait à ses pions.

En tout cas, c'était plus dur de désirer la victoire, ou même de la savourer après coup, si on commençait à se sentir coupable d'appliquer la seule stratégie susceptible d'y mener.

Akemi tressaillit lorsqu'une main se posa sur son front, pour la forcer doucement mais fermement, à incliner la tête en arrière.

Si la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux le tout premier instant, elle les plissa dans une expression sereine la seconde suivante.

« C'est curieux…quand tu me regardes comme ça, j'aurais presque l'impression que tu… »

La fin de la phrase se perdit dans le silence, ce qui ne manqua pas d'irriter Dai, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, le forçant à plonger son regard dans les yeux candides de sa future victime. Celle qu'il surplombait de toute sa taille tandis qu'elle restait assise sur sa chaise.

« Que je ? »

Un sourire plissa les lèvres de la jeune femme qui le regardait les yeux dans les yeux, tout en lui tournant le dos.

« Que tu pourrais devenir mon petit ami pour de bon…Un jour… »

« Parce que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? »

Perdant leur pli légèrement moqueur, les lèvres d'Akemi s'écartèrent pour laisser le passage à un soupir, qui ne manqua pas d'effleurer les longues mèches noires qui barraient le front d'un étranger.

« Je ne sais pas. Parfois, je me demande si ce n'est pas un de tes jeux. Comme ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris que tu as commencé depuis notre toute première rencontre. Un petit jeu qui t'amuse beaucoup…mais que tu ne prendras jamais vraiment au sérieux, n'est ce pas ? »

Cela n'avait rien d'un jeu, mais elle ne se trompait pas sur un point, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre son rôle trop au sérieux. Moroboshi Dai ? Juste un masque, et rien de plus. Que certains, et certaines, finissent par se l'imaginer comme un visage, au point d'y appliquer leurs lèvres, c'était précisément son but. Bon, peut-être pas dans ce dernier cas, mais cela favorisait ses desseins plus que cela ne leur nuisait.

« Peut-être… Mais il vaut sans doute mieux s'imaginer ça comme un petit jeu sans conséquence. De cette manière, il n'y en aura aucune, aussi bien pour moi…que pour toi. »

Une pointe d'irritation se mêla à l'hésitation dans le regard d'une jeune femme avant de s'effacer derrière une expression mélancolique.

« Peut-être, oui…ou peut-être pas… »

Avant même que Dai n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, une main effleura sa joue avant de glisser le long de sa chevelure…pour mieux appuyer sur sa nuque, de manière à ce que ses lèvres s'applique à celles de sa proie. Sa proie qui prît un malin plaisir à inverser les rôles, non contente d'avoir rendu infime le semblant de distance entre eux, elle se permit de franchir la distance en question.

Piégé par ce baiser volé, le prédateur se laissa soumettre docilement aux désirs de son agneau. Avec le recul, le rôle du loup dissimulé derrière une apparence d'agneau n'était peut-être pas le sien, et celui qui finirait par se servir de l'autre pour parvenir à ses fins…serait peut-être plus proche d'une organisation criminelle que du FBI.

Il y avait toujours une question pour brûler les lèvres de l'étranger dissimulé par un nom qui n'était pas le sien, une question qui se précipita à l'air libre dès qu'Akemi lui en laissa l'occasion.

« Comment as-tu deviné que j'étais là, dans cette pièce, alors que tu me tournais le dos ? »

La question prit de court la jeune femme, avant de la faire pouffer de rire tandis qu'elle se dégageait de l'étreinte de son amant.

« Franchement, est ce que ce n'est pas évident ? La réponse est juste sous tes yeux. »

Moroboshi Dai adressa un rictus narquois à Shuichi Akai. En effet, il aurait du le deviner tout seul. Après tout, il savait qu'elle ne posait les yeux sur le monde…que par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir. Un miroir où se reflétaient ses désirs. Cela finirait sans doute par lui être fatal du reste, mais… Mais dans ce cas précis, cela lui avait permis de dévoiler des facettes de la réalité qui seraient demeurés invisibles autrement.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Durant quelques secondes, un agent du FBI et un membre d'une organisation criminelle se défièrent mutuellement du regard. Une question identique se lisait sur leurs lèvres respectives, plissées par le même rictus narquois.

Lequel d'entre eux finirait par assassiner l'autre, et trahir ses compagnons de route au profit de leurs prédateurs naturels ? Même si la réponse aurait du être évidente, au point d'en rendre la question futile, une certaine jeune femme avait eue la bêtise de se hisser sur l'un des deux plateau de la balance, au point d'en perturber l'équilibre…ou plutôt au point d'éveiller le doute dans l'esprit de l'étranger qui pesait le pour et le contre.

Bon, il pouvait toujours s'arranger pour intégrer les deux sœurs au programme de protection des témoins, dès l'instant où il aurait tous les atouts en main pour mettre son adversaire échec et mat. Mais il restait un risque… Si Shuichi Akai était en position de faire une proposition de ce genre à Akemi Miyano, ce n'était pas le cas de Moroboshi Dai.

On pouvait lui attribuer un certain nombre de défauts, mais l'idiotie ne figurait pas dans la liste. Elle prendrait peut-être le risque d'accorder sa confiance à un agent du FBI, au point de lui confier sa vie et celle de sa sœur, mais elle ne se ferait plus aucune illusion vis-à-vis du semblant de romance qui avait pu ou qui aurait pu exister entre eux.

Dans le pire des cas, elle pouvait même pousser l'idiotie jusqu'à refuser sa proposition. Simplement pour se venger de sa petite plaisanterie cruelle, avoir si bien joué son rôle qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse du personnage, sans voir l'acteur qui tirait les ficelles dans les coulisses…

À moins qu'elle ne pousse le vice jusqu'à le livrer à ses propres tortionnaires ? Si on mettait de côté l'argent, l'amour et le sexe figuraient en tête de la liste des mobiles qui poussaient une fraction non négligeable de l'humanité à franchir les portes de la morgue, ou celles du tribunal…

Il pouvait déjà s'imaginer la scène mélodramatique à souhait. Son amante qui lui aurait donné rendez-vous, en lui annonçant qu'elle avait réfléchi à sa proposition et envisageait de l'accepter, un dernier entretien en tête à tête à la terrasse d'un café, le mélange de culpabilité et de rancœur qui aurait brillé dans ses yeux, et pour finir, le sourire du tireur embusqué qui aurait pressé la détente pour achever des adieux qui s'éternisaient… Une agonie douloureuse, qui aurait été rendue encore plus insupportable par la souffrance qui se serait mêlée à l'incrédulité sur le visage d'une idiote, une idiote trop faible pour assumer sa haine jusqu'au bout.

Cette comédie aussi grotesque que tragique, elle se serait peut-être achevé par une confession larmoyante, tandis que l'héroïne serrait le corps de son amant agonisant dans ses bras, en lui suppliant de la pardonner. Pathétique vraiment… Et en faisant une scène de ce genre, elle signerait son propre arrêt de mort. Le sniper ajoutant une deuxième cible à son tableau de chasse, pour débarrasser son syndicat d'une traîtresse potentielle après l'avoir purgé d'une taupe du FBI.

Quoique… Non, la connaissant, si elle en arrivait jusque là, elle se payerait le luxe et le courage de presser elle-même la détente. Il n'y aurait pas de tireur embusqué pour s'immiscer à son dernier dîner en tête à tête, cet entretien où elle lui jetterait sa lettre de rupture à la figure, sous la forme d'une balle, droit dans son cœur.

Les yeux d'Akai se plissèrent tandis qu'il les détournait du miroir pour les poser sur la chevelure de sa future…sa future meurtrière ou sa future victime ?

Pourquoi se poser la question ? Si cette idiote passait définitivement de l'autre côté de la barrière, aucun intermédiaire ne s'interposerait entre elle et ses victimes, que le mobile soit une rancœur personnelle ou le bien être de la seule personne composant sa famille…et si Shuichi Akai rejoignait la longue liste des MIA, ce ne serait certainement pas une idiote transie d'amour qui serait en mesure de mettre fin à sa carrière.

Non, ce serait plutôt sa maudite fierté. Au lieu de dégainer à son tour, il la mettrait au défi de presser cette détente, tout en se moquant du tremblement agitant la main de sa supposée meurtrière, avant de décrire sa médiocre carrière au sein d 'une organisation qui ferait le ménage dans ses propres rangs, en constatant la sensiblerie dont faisait preuve ce mouton qui bêlait, en espérant qu'on le prenne pour un loup…

Pour finir, il lui aurait rappelé les conséquences de son acte, et l'impossibilité de revenir en arrière une fois que tout serait consommé… Le dénouement ? Prévisible au possible. Entre deux quintes de toux où il aurait aspergé son manteau avec son propre sang, il aurait maudit la bêtise qui l'avait poussé à sous-estimer, ou plutôt surestimer, une idiote.

Tout ça à cause d'une fierté mal placée, qui l'aurait empêché de se salir les mains avec le sang d'une demeurée naïve, une stupide fierté qui l'aurait persuadé d'être en mesure de sauver un pion, un pion qui se serait retrouvé dans le camp des perdants de toute façon, quel que soit le gagnant de cette partie d'échec…

Akai avait posé les mains sur les épaules de sa proie, et au fur et à mesure que ses pensées prenaient un cours plus pessimiste sur le dénouement de cette comédie, la pression exercée par ses doigts se renforçait. Un phénomène qui suscita le trouble d'Akemi.

Levant les yeux vers son miroir, elle contempla longuement le visage de son amant. On pouvait lire la vie et les sentiments de certaines personnes sur leur visage comme s'il s'agissait d'un livre ouvert, pour d'autres personnes, le livre restait définitivement fermé et sa couverture était vierge de toute inscription qui aurait pu donner un semblant d'indice sur son contenu. Et il y avait des cas particulier se situant entre ces deux extrémités, ces deux étrangers dont elle ne connaissait que le nom, Shiho Miyano et Moroboshi Dai.

Il y avait des moments où elle été autorisée à entrouvrir légèrement le livre, mais elle avait à peine le temps de jeter un bref coup d'œil. Quelques mots isolés parvenaient à se graver dans sa mémoire, mais elle devait reconstituer les phrases toute seule, et il y avait tant de possibilités… Une chose à laquelle on pouvait prêter une infinité de signification finissait par ne plus signifier grand-chose. Mais elle pouvait aussi signifier ce qu'on voulait après tout.

« Cela t'inquiète tant que ça de sentir que quelqu'un est en train de se ménager une place importante dans ta vie ? »

Akai haussa les sourcils.

« C'est à moi que tu t'adresse ou bien à ton reflet ? »

Prise à son propre piège, Akemi garda le silence, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un sourire amusé à celui qui se tirait des mailles de son filet.

« Et tu te demande si c'est encore ta sœur, hein ? Si tu la connaissais d'un peu plus près, tu comprendrais que tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter de ce côté-là… »

Devait-elle prendre ce murmure comme une accusation ou une remarque destinée à la rassurer ? Impossible de trancher en se basant sur le ton de son interlocuteur…

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Un doigt entama l'ascension de la gorge d'une jeune femme, un parcours souligné par un frisson.

« Ta sœur a la sale habitude de dédaigner ceux qui l'entourent, pour s'intéresser à ceux qui vivent de l'autre côté de son miroir… »

Allons bon, voilà qu'il mettait sa victime en garde contre son alter ego, que ce double réponde au nom d'Akai ou à celui de Dai.

« Si encore vous étiez narcissique, mais quand on vous observe dans ces moments là… »

L'index d'Akai exerça une pression sur le menton de sa proie, pour la forcer à incliner sa tête en arrière.

« …c'est plutôt de la méfiance qu'on ressent chez vous. Comme si vous vous posiez des questions sur la personne qui se dissimule derrière ce reflet. »

Une méfiance qui commençait à s'estomper dangereusement quand elle contemplait le reflet de Shuichi Akai, ce qui ne manquait pas d'irriter ce dernier.

« J'ai parfois du mal à regarder la grande sœur de Shiho en face, je suppose que c'est pareil pour Shiho quand elle se retrouve face à ma petite sœur… Ceci dit… »

Refermant ses doigts sur l'une des mèches de cheveux qui lui caressait la joue, Akemi força son amant à incliner la tête de quelques centimètres.

« …on peut difficilement contempler une femme lorsqu'elle est face à son miroir…à moins de s'immiscer dans son intimité. »

Nul besoin d'embrasser son amante pour sentir la rancœur qui imprégnait sa langue.

« Tu t'imagine que c'est la petite sœur qui m'intéresse et pas la grande, c'est ça ? Si je t'ai tourné autour, c'est pour me rapprocher de la gamine que j'avais aperçue dans ta cage d'escalier le tout premier soir, c'est ce que tu t'es mis en tête ? »

Bon, avec le recul, ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Au point d'être inscrits noir sur blanc dans certains rapports qui circulaient discrètement entre le FBI et la nouvelle recrue d'une certaine organisation. Contrairement à sa sœur, la gamine semblait être profondément impliquée dans les manigances de leurs adversaires. Un certain Jin Kurosawa lui avait d'ailleurs déconseillé de tourner autour d'elle pour cette raison, et Akai sentait instinctivement que son supérieur hiérarchique n'abusait pas de sa position mais appliquait simplement les directives, en tout cas dans ce cas précis.

De la honte… C'est ce sentiment qui submergea la colère et la méfiance dans les yeux qui étaient plongés droit dans les siens. Une preuve qu'elle avait réellement envisagé les choses sous cet angle, et n'arrivait pas à écarter totalement cette idée morbide.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme furent effleurées par un soupir.

« Dès que quelqu'un s'intéresse un peu trop à vous, il faut que vous vous imaginiez le pire, hein ? Je vais quand même te concéder un point, vous avez parfaitement raison. »

Sentant que la pression exercée sur ses cheveux venait de se relâcher, Akai en profita pour écarter son visage de celui de son accusatrice.

« Mais comme je n'admets pas la défaite facilement, je vais néanmoins te contredire. Ce n'est pas les bonnes arrières pensées que vous projetez derrière ce foutu miroir. »

Aussi ambiguë et imprégnée d'amertume qu'elle soit, la remarque dissipa une partie de la tension qui avait gagné Akemi.

Ecartant la tentation de se replier sur elle-même, la jeune femme déchira le voile de silence dès l'instant où il retomba sur la scène.

« Tu avait partiellement raison, tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas uniquement à toi que s'adressait ma question. Mais tu peux comprendre qu'à mon âge, on y regarde à deux fois avant de s'imaginer que le prince charmant a frappé à votre porte… »

Un sourire désabusé ricocha sur le miroir pour se planter sur les lèvres d'Akai. Elle pouvait jouer les adultes, ses phantasmes restaient ceux d'une gamine qui ne se décidait pas à grandir.

« Alors c'est plus facile de t'imaginer que le grand méchant loup se rapproche d'un peu trop près du petit chaperon rouge, hein ? »

Si la détermination d'Akai fût suffisante pour le pousser à affronter son adversaire les yeux dans les yeux, sans se dissimuler derrière un miroir, sa fierté l'empêcha de s'agenouiller devant son amante pour ne plus la regarder de haut.

« C'est pour me rapprocher d'une des deux sœurs que je me suis mit à fréquenter l'autre, oui, mais ne va pas les confondre, je m'intéresse à la grande. »

Un mensonge de plus ? Pas du point de vue de Dai.

Après un court instant d'hésitation, Akemi se détourna de son miroir, pour contempler celui qui s'était placé à ses côtés. Elle demeura néanmoins silencieuse.

« Tu as peur que je t'abandonne ou que je te trahisse ? Ne va pas me mettre dans le même sac que cette bande de charognards… »

« Cette bande de corbeaux, comme tu les appelle… Parfois je m'imagine qu'_ils_ m'ont définitivement séparé de ma sœur… Est ce que tôt ou tard,_ ils_ ne finiront pas par nous séparer, toi et moi ? »

Si son adversaire ne l'avait pas gratifié de ce regard mélancolique, Akai se serait permis un énième sourire devant l'ironie de la situation. Oh certes, elle avait tapé en plein dans le mille, mais c'était avec les yeux bandés qu'elle avait décoché cette flèche en plein cœur de la cible. Si l'organisation finirait effectivement par les séparer, ce ne serait pas de la manière qu'elle s'imaginait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis du genre coriace. Et s'ils me sous-estiment, ils y perdront des plumes. »

Reposant sa brosse à cheveux sur la surface du meuble, la jeune femme y laissa reposer son bras.

« Tu t'imagines que je suis si naïve que ça ? J'ai beau répéter à Shiho que nos parents ont été victimes d'un accident, j'ai autant de mal qu'elle à y croire vraiment. En fait, je n'y aie certainement jamais cru, j'ai juste du mal à regarder la vérité en face. Mais je me souviens encore du visage de ma mère avant sa mort, si je l'avais oublié, il me suffirait de regarder Shiho pour m'en souvenir de toutes façon. Et même si j'étais assez stupide pour croire que cette maudite organisation n'irait jamais jusqu'au meurtre… »

Tout en appliquant sa robe de chambre contre les courbes de son corps, Akemi appuya doucement la main sur son propre cœur.

« … il y a cette sensation, chaque fois qu'_ils_ se rapprochent, cette peur que j'ai ressenti pour la toute première fois quand mes parents sont…quand on m'a appris qu'ils étaient… »

Les derniers mots de la phrase se perdirent dans le silence en empruntant le chemin d'un soupir.

« Alors je sais qu'un jour…ce sera peut-être mon tour…mon tour d'essayer de m'enfuir, en mettant ma petite famille hors de leur portée…Et…je t'ai racontée comment cela s'est terminé, quinze ans plus tôt, hein ? Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fait réellement peur… »

Akai plissa les yeux tandis qu'il essayait d'anticiper la direction que prenait cette confession.

« …pour avoir une place parmi eux, il faut bien la mériter, j'imagine. Et l'idée qu'_ils_ doivent se faire du mérite, je préférerais l'ignorer. Tout comme je préférerais ignorer les épreuves qu'ils vous ont imposées, à toi et à ma sœur. Ce qui a l'air de vous arranger plus qu'autre chose, hein ? Mais j'ai passé l'âge d'être protégée… »

Si la jeune femme baissa la tête, ce n'était pas en signe de soumission, la manière dont elle agrippait ses genoux témoignait amplement du fait qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir sa colère et sa frustration.

« Avec le recul, j'aurais préféré que mes parents me disent la vérité en face au lieu de… »

« Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé, hein ? Tu crois qu'une gamine de sept ans aurait pu changer quoi que ce soit ? »

Un constat désabusé qui transperça le cœur d'une sœur aînée, même si elle repoussa instinctivement cette vérité.

« Pas grand-chose, c'est vrai, mais elle aurait pu essayer… Essayer de s'enfuir avec sa sœur quand c'était encore possible, quand nous ne représentions rien pour eux… Au moment où _ils_ n'auraient même pas daigné lever le petit doigt pour nous rattraper… Avant qu'_ils_…qu'_ils_ ne se mettent en tête qu'une seule des deux filles était l'héritière des parents. Et quand bien même ça n'aurait rien donné, au moins j'aurais pu me dire que j'avais essayé, au lieu de traîner les mêmes regrets pendant huit ans !»

Relevant la tête, Akemi fixa d'une expression égarée celui qui avait posé la main sur son épaule, cet individu à la fierté ombrageuse qui avait pourtant consenti à s'accroupir devant elle.

« Tu te demande pourquoi est ce que ta sœur a mis cette barrière entre ta vie et la sienne ? Poses-lui la question, et si tu as de la chance, elle te répliqueras que c'est pour te protéger… »

Il ne s'aventurait pas sur le terrain des spéculations, c'était cette réponse qu'il avait obtenue de Sherry lors de leur tout dernier entretien en tête à tête, juste avant que Gin ne s'interpose. Oh bien sûr, cette gamine cynique avait fait passer ça pour un sarcasme…

_« Une sœur aînée que sa cadette maintiendrait dans le monde de l'enfance, pour éviter qu'une fillette sans défense soit réduite en miette par le monde impitoyable des adultes, n'importe qui trouverait la situation ridicule, et même pathétique, non ? »_

Faire passer des aveux pour une plaisanterie qu'il ne fallait pas prendre au sérieux, le truc était usé. Les criminels n'étaient jamais aussi honnêtes que lorsqu'il prétendait porter un masque.

« Mais je vais te donner ma réponse. Ce n'est pas la grande sœur qu'elle se force à protéger…c'est uniquement la petite. Une pauvre gamine qui s'imagine qu'elle n'a plus besoin de famille, mais qui crève de trouille à l'idée d'être reniée par la seule famille qui lui reste. »

Bon, ça revenait à lui vendre une partie de la mèche, mais s'il avait essayé de la persuader qu'on pouvait ressortir de l'organisation avec la conscience tranquille, est ce qu'elle aurait avalé ce bobard ? Que ce soit un mensonge ou une vérité partielle, tous les moyens étaient bons pour gagner une confiance imméritée.

« J'avais tout juste sept ans quand ma mère me l'a mise dans les bras, elle s'imagine vraiment que je peux oublier ça du jour au lendemain ? Que quelque chose pourrait me faire oublier ça ? »

Elle mordait à l'hameçon, plus qu'à relever la ligne, doucement, tout doucement…

« Donne-lui l'impression de tâter le terrain, pour t'assurer que tu peux jouer le rôle de la grande sœur, et elle n'aura aucun mal à le croire. »

« Je me moque de ce qu'elle a pu faire ou ne pas faire depuis notre séparation, ça ne changera rien entre nous ! »

La jeune femme tressaillit lorsque les doigts d'un étranger effleurèrent l'une des mains qui agrippaient ses genoux.

« Alors laisse-moi faire le sale boulot. Les sales petits secrets qui existent entre ta sœur et l'organisation ? Je les garderais pour moi. Si tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est d'être sa grande sœur, la vérité est un luxe dont tu peux te passer, non ? Mais peut-être que tu préférerais une petite sœur plus acceptable que la tienne… »

Est ce qu'il perdait son sang froid au point de tirer un peu trop brutalement sur la ligne ? Cette provocation pouvait le rapprocher du but…ou réduire tout ses efforts à néant.

« La soeur que mes parents m'ont donné, c'est tout ce que j'ai jamais réclamé de ce côté là…et je ne réclamerais jamais rien d'autre… »

Se décidant à briser le contact entre lui et sa proie, Akai se releva, avant de se glisser derrière elle pour mieux l'enlacer.

« Alors ne réclame rien d'autre…ne me réclame rien d'autre, et tu sera satisfaite. »

Demeurant dans l'incertitude quelques instants, Akemi décida de s'en extirper en s'accrochant au seul support qui était à sa portée, le bras que son amant avait enroulé autour de ses épaules.

« Et si ça ne me suffisait pas ? Si je voulais tirer Shiho de cet enfer sans que tu prennes sa place ? »

Akai aurait préféré coupé court au mélodrame, Moroboshi Dai décida d'y sauter à pied joint.

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais passé une sacré partie de ma vie aux Etats-Unis ? Un point commun entre moi et ta sœur, tiens. À force de traîner dans les bars du coin, j'ai fini par y trouver quelque chose à ramener dans mes bagages quand je suis repassé de l'autre côté de l'océan. Tu voudrais peut-être savoir ce que c'est ? »

Prise au dépourvu par ce brusque changement de sujet, la jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Le blues… Le blues et des histoire à dormir debout, racontées par des vieux fous à l'haleine puant le whisky. Deux choses qui ne sont pas incompatibles. Est ce que tu sais où Robert Johnson a trouvé son inspiration ? À un carrefour…un carrefour où il aurait rencontré le diable en personne. Quand ils se sont séparés, le vieux truand avait gagné une âme et le monde un musicien digne de ce nom. Si on peut vendre son âme pour une bonne chanson, autant le faire pour une femme, non ? »

Digne de ce qu'on appelait pudiquement les _cheap novels_… Mais quand on devait assumer le même rôles plusieurs années d'affilée, il fallait bien se payer un petit plaisir de temps en temps. Marmonner des répliques prétentieuses et ridicules dignes d'un mauvais film ? Tant qu'il pouvait en attribuer la responsabilité à son personnage, autant s'offrir ce luxe. Et à en juger au sourire amusé que lui renvoyait le miroir, il n'était pas le seul à trouver un semblant de charme à ce genre de kitsch.

« Franchement, quitte à me faire des déclarations aussi ridicules et théâtrales, tu ne pourrais pas faire semblant d'y croire au moins ? D'un autre côté… »

Sans perdre tout à fait son sourire, Akemi contempla son miroir avec une expression légèrement désabusé.

« D'un autre côté, je succomberais presque à la tentation de prendre ça au premier degré. »

Une tentation qui n'était pas loin d 'effleurer la conscience d'un agent du FBI.

« Comment est ce que tu veux prendre notre relation au sérieux, hein ? Une histoire d'amour qui débute par une agression dans une ruelle sordide, continue avec un prince charmant qui joue les stalkers, tu t'imagines peut-être que ça se finira par un mariage ? »

Tout en fermant les yeux, la jeune femme s'empara de la main de son compagnon pour la poser sur sa joue.

« Est ce que c'est réellement pour t'amuser que tu campais pratiquement devant mon immeuble ? Tu me surveillais discrètement en permanence juste pour tromper ton ennui ? Tu as rejoint…cette organisation parce que tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire de ta vie ? »

« Tu crois réellement que c'est pour les beaux yeux de Judy que Jim Stark a roulé à tombeau ouvert vers ce gouffre ? »

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la référence était incompréhensible pour elle. Pour être honnête, il aurait souffert d'une lacune cinématographique identique sans un certain James Black. Franchement, lui faire subir cette sale gamine pendant des semaines, il aurait pu trouver un bizutage moins humiliant pour sa nouvelle recrue… Enfin, il avait finit par prendre goût à la corvée et s'attacher à cette petite idiote…au point d'en faire sa partenaire de travail quelques années plus tard. Dire qu'il avait laissé cette morveuse l'entraîner au cinéma pour mettre fin à son harcèlement psychologique quotidien.

Mais bon, la tête de son supérieur hiérarchique quand une gamine le comparait à James Dean ? Cela valait son pesant d'or avec le recul.

« La fureur de vivre… Si ça t'intéresse, je pourrais sûrement trouver un cinéma qui accepterait de diffuser cette antiquité. Ca me rappellera quelques bons souvenirs… »

Un semblant de sourire passa sur le visage blasé d'Akai. Cette gamine lui arrivait à la ceinture et pourtant, elle avait refusé obstinément de rentrer dans l'enclos qu'ils lui avaient aménagé… Le programme de protection des témoins ? Des mots qui déchaînaient sa fureur au lieu de la rassurer. Un certain James Black avait même fini par céder à ses caprices, quitte à prendre quelques libertés avec les règles… Jodie, aujourd'hui comme hier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier et même de la respecter. Avec le recul, c'était peut-être ça qui avait piqué son intérêt avec l'aînée des Miyano… Au point de lui faire franchir les bornes du professionnalisme.

« Si ça pouvait me permettre de te comprendre… »

« Comprendre quoi ? Certains imbéciles ont besoin de se lancer des défis pour se sentir en vie, n'écoute pas leurs excuses, ce n'est pas pour la fille qu'ils foncent vers le ravin, c'est pour voir jusqu'où ils sont capables d'aller… »

Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il attribuer cette réplique à Dai ? Après tout, tenter de s'infiltrer dans l'organisation, cela se rapprochait plus du comportement suicidaire que de l'amour de la justice, et il n'avait jamais eu l'âme d'un justicier de toutes manière.

« Un caprice ou un prétexte ? C'est tout ce que je pourrais jamais être ? »

Il ne pouvait pas pousser le cynisme jusqu'à rajouter _une pièce à conviction dans un dossier du FBI_.

« Si je pouvais avoir un semblant de romance avec la fille tant que c'est encore possible, ça ne me déplairait pas. »

Akemi gratifia Dai d'un sourire, ce n'était pas vraiment la déclaration d'amour qu'elle se serait imaginée recevoir quelques années plus tôt, mais de la part de Dai, elle pouvait difficilement en imaginer une autre. De son côté, Akai ravala un soupir.

Tôt ou tard, il faudrait bien qu'il s'engage vers ce précipice, quitte à finir au fond, et à ce moment là, il vaudrait mieux ne pas avoir de regrets pour ce qu'il laisserait derrière lui…


End file.
